


Heaven || LayHo

by MyeonCotton520



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Romance, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyeonCotton520/pseuds/MyeonCotton520
Summary: El multimillonario Xiao YiXing ha vivido su vida sin excusas, pues trata de nunca hacer algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir…. con la excepción de lo que le hizo en el pasado al Dr. Kim JunMyeon. Después de muchos años de arrepentimientos, YiXing se encuentra por casualidad con JunMyeon; su hermano LuHan se va a casar con el mejor amigo de JunMyeon y los dos se ven forzados a ser cordiales. Pero YiXing quiere ser más que educado, y quiere otra oportunidad para limar asperezas y arreglar las cosas, así que le ofrece a JunMyeon una atrevida propuesta, una oferta que éste encontrará difícil de rechazar por más que lo odie.El Dr. Kim JunMyeon adora a su mejor amigo SeHun y a su prometido LuHan, pero el verse forzado a estar en compañía de Xiao YiXing únicamente porque los dos estarán en la boda de LuHan y SeHun, es un suplicio. Lleva años odiando a YiXing, pero cuando éste le ofrece un trato, algo que está muy cercano a su corazón, se debate entre su desdén hacia el hombre que tanto le disgusta, y algo que desesperadamente ha querido siempre. Ya una vez, YiXing casi lo destruye, pero JunMyeon descubre que a veces las cosas no son como parecen ser.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 6





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corazón de Multimillonario](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/668821) by J.S. Scott. 



> Secuela de One And Only 
> 
> Adaptación al libro "Corazón de Multimillonario" perteneciente a la escritora J. S. Scott. Todos los derechos reservados a ella por esta maravillosa obra.

**15 de septiembre,** **2009**

_Él se ha sentado otra vez a mi lado hoy. Tengo que asumir que se trata de una coincidencia porque no puedo imaginarme por qué querría sentarse a mi lado o regalarme una de esas increíbles sonrisas suyas_ _toda hoyuelos_ _que parece_ _n iluminar_ _el aula de literatura, más bien oscura, dicho sea de paso. No sé si me alegra o no que se siente a mi lado. Para ser sincero, tuve que mirar alrededor para ver a quién le sonreía. A mí seguro que no. No a Kim JunMyeon, el sencillo rubio con gafas de empoll_ _ón_ _y menudo como vara. Pero no había nadie más en la habitación en ese momento, así que me imagino que ha debido sonreírme a mí. No le he devuelto la sonrisa… Y me ha sido muy difícil concentrarme en los clásicos con él sentado a mi lado._

**16 de septiembre,** **2009**

_Su nombre es Xiao YiXing. Hoy se ha presentado. Ese hombre hace que, nada más_ _verlo, me suden las manos y se me seque la garganta como si estuviera en el desierto. Cuando me extendió la mano y se presentó tuve que secarme la mía en los vaqueros antes de tartamudearle mi nombre como un perfecto idiota. Me lanzó esa sonrisa_ _adornada de hoyuelos_ _una vez más y entré en coma, incapaz de encontrar nada inteligente que decirle. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo…. y alto? Todo en él es … demasiado. Quizá mañana se siente al lado de alguien más. Casi me alegraría que lo hiciera. Me pone muy nervioso. Hay algo raro en que un hombre tan guapo se fije en mí habiendo tantas tías y tíos buen_ _o_ _s en la misma clase._

**17 de septiembre,** **2009**

_YiXing se me ha acercado esta noche después de clase_ _s_ _para preguntarme si quería estudiar con él. Está haciendo lo mismo que yo, trabajar durante el día y quitarse del medio cuantas clases pueda por la noche, él para conseguir un título en administración de empresas. No me cabe duda que tendrá éxito en los negocios. Esos preciosos ojos castaños miran con apetito, decididos a comerse el mundo. Le dije que yo quería ser médico_ _, con especialidad en pediatría_ _. No estoy seguro de por qué se lo dije. Se lo digo a poca gente porque suena risible que Kim JunMyeon, más pobre que una rata, el niño que fue de una casa de acogida a otra, quiera aspirar a ser doctor en medicina. YiXing se limitó a sonreír, pero no fue una sonrisa de burla. Luego añadió sinceramente que pensaba que yo sería un médico excelente. ¿Cómo iba él a saberlo? Ni siquiera me conoce. Pero, al menos, no se estaba riendo de mí._

**14 de noviembre,** **2009**

_He estado tan ocupado que no he tenido oportunidad de escribir durante algún tiempo. Estoy haciendo todos los turnos dobles que puedo en el asilo de ancianos, además de mis clases. Tengo que reunir el suficiente dinero para pagar la matrícula del próximo cuatrimestre. Esta noche YiXing me ha llevado a su apartamento para estudiar y hasta parecía algo avergonzado porque se tratara de un estudio y no en el mejor de los vecindarios. No sé de qué tiene que sentirse avergonzado. Trabaja muy duramente. Su trabajo en construcción es un trabajo físico y sé que normalmente trabaja de mañana a tarde casi todos los días de la semana. Quiere ahorrar el suficiente dinero para traer a su madre y a su hermano pequeño a vivir a_ _Gangnam_ _. YiXing habla mayormente del futuro, probablemente porque su pasado no ha sido tan bueno. Lo entiendo bien. Yo también prefiero pensar en el futuro. Hace_ _sólo_ _unos meses que conozco a YiXing, pero se ha convertido en el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca, después de TaeYong, pero él hace años que se fue. Me veo como un tonto por haber dudado de él. Es una buena persona, el mejor de todos los hombres que he conocido y quien más me alienta a perseguir mis metas. Tan solo me gustaría que dejara de llamarme **pequeño**_ _o_ **_ángel_ ** _y de acariciar mi_ _cabello_ _apenas domado porque dice que es una lástima pegotear con gel_ _o apresar con una liga_ _un_ _cabello_ _tan hermoso. ¿Está ciego? ¡Mi_ _cabello_ _es un desastre!_

**12 de diciembre,** **2009**

_Hoy YiXing me ha dicho algo que me ha parecido extraño. Me ha dicho que mi amistad le ha hecho querer ser mejor. No sé muy bien por qué lo dice y él se limitó a encogerse de hombros cuando le pregunté qué quería decir. ¿Cómo podría ser mejor de lo que es? Trabaja como una mula, hace lo que puede por su familia y estudia para ensanchar sus horizontes. ¿Acaso piensa que el dinero hace a alguien más valioso? Si lo piensa desearía que no lo hiciera. Xiao YiXing está muy bien como está. Es perfecto. Solo me gustaría que no trabajara tan duramente._

**10 de enero,** **2010**

_YiXing y yo no tenemos ninguna clase juntos este cuatrimestre, pero raro es el día que no hablo con él. No sé si podría aguantar no hablar con él o no ver esa cara suya. Me hace reír cuando estoy cansado y de mal humor y, por mi parte, siempre tengo a mano una crema analgésica para cuando ha llevado su cuerpo al límite después de muchas horas de trabajo. Él intenta levantarme el ánimo mientras que yo intento aliviarle el dolor. Me imagino que eso es lo que es la amistad. Como otras veces, hoy se quitó la camiseta para que yo pudiera ponerle crema en la espalda. Cada vez se me hace más difícil evitar que me tiemblen las manos, y me odio por eso. YiXing y yo somos amigos. Es un gran apoyo y siempre puedo contar con él. ¡Soy asistente de enfermería, por el amor de Dios! No es que no conozca el cuerpo humano. Es simplemente que… es el cuerpo de YiXing. Su piel, siempre tórrida, sus músculos tensos. A veces gime emitiendo un intenso, viril_ _suspiro de alivio cuando le pongo la crema en la espalda y yo me endurezco entre las piernas y se me eriza la piel. Empiezo a pensar en cosas que no son su dolor de espalda. Sé que no debería. Pero no puedo evitarlo. A mi edad, muchos hombres ya lo han hecho, pero yo no. Nunca quise. No hasta que conocí a YiXing. Pero él es mi amigo y tengo que recordármelo cada día, aunque mi corazón y mi cuerpo deseen mucho, mucho más._

**14 de febrero,** **2010**

_Es el día de San Valentín y algo ha pasado hoy, algo extraordinario. Xiao YiXing me ha dado una ro_ _s_ _a roja… y luego me ha besado. No un simple beso de amigo en la mejilla, sino uno de verdad, cálido, húmedo, apasionado, que me aceleró el corazón y me hizo arder de deseo por algo más. A ambos nos faltaba el aliento al separarnos. Estoy seguro de que parecía aturdido y confundido porque así es como me sentía. YiXing parecía horrorizado. Empezó a soltar palabrotas y a decir atropelladamente que no había sido su intención y que yo me merecía algo mejor. Dijo que debería haberme traído no una rosa sino una docena de rosas. Le dije que una rosa era lo mejor que nadie podría haberme dado porque venía de él. Me eché a llorar. No pude evitarlo. Él me besó otra vez … y otra._

**10 de abril,** **2010**

_Hace dos meses que YiXing y yo somos pareja y aún no lo hemos hecho. Yo quiero. Mi cuerpo responde a cada contacto con el suyo, cada beso. Lo quiero tanto que me hace daño. No se lo he dicho a él porque él tampoco me lo ha dicho y no estoy seguro si quiere oírlo. Dice que ronroneo como un gatito cuando me toca o me besa. Por desgracia, creo que tiene razón, pero me da vergüenza. No es que tenga mucha experiencia, pero estoy convencido de que nadie besa como YiXing. Sabe que soy virgen. Se lo he dicho. Dice que tiene miedo de tocarme a veces porque soy demasiado vulnerable, demasiado inocente. Si supiera los sueños que tengo con él no pensaría que soy inocente en absoluto._

_Lo quiero tanto… Quiero que sea él el primero. El único. Quiero decirle que lo amo, pero me da miedo. ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo por mí?_

**12 de mayo,** **2010**

_Solo otra vez, como siempre he estado. YiXing y yo teníamos que habernos encontrado para tomar café ayer y, al acercarme a la cafetería, los vi en el callejón. El chico era muy atractivo: alto, delgado y bonito, todo lo que nunca he sido ni seré. YiXing apoyaba la espalda contra los ladrillos del edificio y tenía al chico encima de él, enredándole el c_ _abello_ _con las manos y besando a mi YiXing como si le perteneciera. Él le manoseaba los_ _muslos_ _y el trasero, apretando su cuerpo de modelo contra él, restregándose mutuamente. Me quedé de piedra y permanecí a_ _h_ _í de pie como una estatua. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando, el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho, incapaz de creer que realmente se trataba de mi YiXing besando a ese chico. Pero, Dios mío, lo era. Cuando se pararon a coger aliento, los ojos de YiXing se encontraron con los míos. La expresión de su cara no dejaba lugar a dudas. Culpa. Satisfacción. En ese momento, el corazón se me rompió en un millón de pedazos. Y YiXing lo sabía. Lo sabía y ni siquiera intentó explicarse. Dudo que nada vuelva a recomponer lo nuestro. Tenía que salir corriendo de a_ _h_ _í y YiXing me dejó ir sin decir una palabra._

_¿Fui realmente tan estúpido, tan ingenuo? ¿Pensé realmente que Xiao YiXing estaba haciendo otra cosa que jugar conmigo? Nadie me ha querido nunca. Ni de niño ni de adolescente. Y tampoco de adulto. Lo más probable es que nadie lo haga nunca. Lloraré un poco más y luego iré a dormir y a tratar de olvidar cómo se siente el ser querido por un breve instante. Todo no era más que una mentira._


	2. I

El Dr. Kim JunMyeon se mordisqueaba la uña del pulgar mientras pasaba las hojas del informe médico de uno de sus jovencísimos pacientes en la clínica, absoluta concentración en la expresión de su cara. Eran las siete de la tarde, bien pasada la hora de irse a casa y descansar, pero algo acerca del caso lo hostigaba. Algo tenía que habérsele pasado por alto, algo importante. RyeoWook se sentía cansado, sin ánimo, con frecuentes vómitos y diarrea, y tenía que ser algo más que un virus. La pobre criatura llevaba meses así.

Suspirando, se recostó en la silla de su consultorio haciendo una mueca de disgusto al morderse la uña un poco más de lo debido. Necesitaría consultarlo con un pediatra más especializado y con más trayectoria que él, hacerle más pruebas. Rogando al cielo que la madre de RyeoWook se presentara a la próxima cita de su hijo, JunMyeon cerró la carpeta. El pobrecito no llevaba una vida fácil y su madre no era precisamente constante.

–Hola, JunMyeon.

Un varonil, melódico timbre le llegó desde la puerta de la oficina, haciéndolo ponerse de pie de un salto, listo para pulsar el botón de alarma que había en un lateral de su escritorio. La clínica gratuita no estaba en un buen vecindario y el pobre SeHun había estado muy cerca de que le pegaran un tiro prestando servicios voluntarios.

–No era mi intención asustarte, ángel.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de JunMyeon, pero no por miedo. Había reconocido la voz. Entrecerrando los ojos, centró la mirada en el cuerpo y la cara de aquella voz aterciopelada

–¿Cómo has podido burlar el servicio de seguridad de LuHan? ¿Y qué se te ha perdido por aquí?

Su amigo SeHun iba a casarse con el hermano de YiXing, LuHan. Por desgracia, desde hacía ahora un año, esto lo había obligado a encontrarse frecuentemente con el hombre que le había roto el corazón años atrás. Tales encuentros habían sido breves e increíblemente tensos. Afortunadamente, había sido capaz de evitar cualquier intercambio prolongado con él… hasta el momento.

Xiao YiXing se encogió de hombros y entró en la habitación como si fuera suya. Aún informalmente vestido con un par de vaqueros y un suéter color burdeos, el hombre cargaba sobre sus firmes hombros, como si fuera la repisa de una elegante chimenea, un aura de autoridad y poder.

–También es mi servicio de seguridad, pequeño. Trabajan para Xiao Corporation. ¿Crees que harían otra cosa que no fuera dejarme pasar, saludándome amablemente?

Arrogante hijo de puta. A JunMyeon se le aceleró el corazón y empezaron a sudarle las manos. LuHan y YiXing eran ambos multimillonarios, copropietarios de Xiao Corporation. Por tanto, era también la compañía de YiXing, pero era algo que procuraba ignorar tan a menudo como le fuera posible. Se secó las manos en el pantalón vaquero que le ceñía los muslos, deseando no haberse duchado y cambiado en el minúsculo baño trasero de la clínica antes de volver a la oficina. Quizá hubiera sido más fácil enfrentarse a YiXing vestido profesionalmente. Mientras intentaba contener unas hebras doradas rebeldes detrás de la oreja, estiró la espalda queriendo parecer más alto de lo que era.

–¿Qué quieres, YiXing? Este no es exactamente tu vecindario. Y no creo que tengas necesidad de los servicios de ninguna puta.

Su tono era firme, frío. Maldita sea. _¿Por qué no era capaz de actuar con indiferencia?_ Habían pasado ya muchos años desde aquella lamentable historia con YiXing. Ahora era un extraño. _¿Por qué no podía tratarlo como tal?_

Él, acercándosele, le respondió de forma desafiante.

–¿Te importaría, ángel? ¿Te importaría si me tirara a todos los putos y putas de la ciudad, pequeño?

–¡Ja! ¡Como si no lo hubieras hecho antes! Y deja de dirigirte a mí con esos apelativos tan ridículos. ¿Qué me crees? Un bebé, ¿acaso? ¿Un personaje de ficción? –Respondió sarcásticamente, pero se le aceleró el pulso y se quedó sin respiración cuando él se le acercó lo suficiente como para que le llegara la estela seductora de su potente y seductor olor característico, un aroma penetrante que lo hizo sentirse ligeramente mareado. Su olor no había cambiado. Seguía siendo tan tentador como había sido años atrás.

–¿Por qué estás aquí todavía? Los de mi servicio de seguridad me dijeron que seguías trabajando. Deberías estar en casa. Este vecindario no es seguro durante el día, mucho menos de noche –le dijo YiXing con calma, una calma muy bien ensayada.

–Son los del servicio de seguridad de LuHan.

De alguna manera no era capaz de asociar a los dos hombres, aunque fueran hermanos. LuHan era agradable y escondía un corazón de oro detrás de su adusta fachada. YiXing era el mismo demonio, Satán disfrazado de modelo de la revista _GQ_ , con más dinero y poder de los que ningún hombre debería tener.

Especialmente un hombre como Xiao YiXing.

–¿Qué tal si algún maleante burlara a los de seguridad y te encontrara aquí, solo y vulnerable?

Se acercó un poco más a él, tanto que JunMyeon podía sentir la calidez de su aliento acariciándole la sien. _¡Dios!_ Era tan alto, tan firme, tan musculoso. YiXing había trabajado en la construcción, años atrás, cuando se conocieron, un duro trabajo físico que le había proporcionado un cuerpo perfecto, escultural. Curiosamente, no había cambiado lo más mínimo. _¿Cómo puede un hombre mantener un cuerpo así_ _cuando permanece_ _sentado detrás de una mesa de oficina?_ Retrocedió para distanciarse de su presencia intimidante hasta dar con el trasero en la mesa, quedándose sin espacio para seguir retrocediendo.

–Algún desgraciado podría aprovecharse de una persona sola en una oficina vacía –siguió diciendo, con voz grave, peligrosa.

JunMyeon empujó el pecho de YiXing, intentado zafarse de la ratonera que formaban YiXing y la mesa.

–Apártate, YiXing o te arrepentirás.

YiXing apretó su poderoso muslo contra el de JunMyeon, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de que le diera un rodillazo en la ingle.

–Eso te lo enseñé yo, ¿recuerdas? Nunca le digas a tu atacante cuáles son tus intenciones, JunMyeon.

Él estiró el cuello y lo miró, sus ojos castaños lo miraban con prevención. Al igual que años atrás, su belleza lo dejaba sin aliento. Siempre le había recordado a algún áureo dios de la antigüedad, tan odiosamente perfecto que su cuerpo y sus rasgos deberían estar esculpidos en mármol. Pero ahora, en lugar del contacto frío del mármol, sentía oleadas de calor emanando de su cuerpo perfecto y de sus ojos encendidos.

–¡Qué te follen, YiXing!

YiXing sonrió manteniendo los labios precariamente apretados, como si estuviera intentado reprimir una sonrisa sincera. Sus manos, extendidas en la espalda de JunMyeon, lo empujaban contra su cuerpo mientras le hablaba al oído.

–Preferiría follarte a ti, pequeño. Sería mucho más placentero. Sigues siendo el chico más hermoso y adorable que he conocido. Aún más hermoso de lo que eras hace unos años.

**_«_ ** **_Embustero. ¡Qué gran embustero! Si hubiera sido tan deseable_ ** **_,_ ** **_no habría hecho lo que hizo_ ** **_»._ **

–Déjame y lárgate de mi oficina.

El muy cabrón estaba jugando con su mente y no lo podía tolerar. No era una belleza excepcional y no se parecía en nada a las modelos esqueléticas u hombres refinados con los que solía acostarse YiXing.

–Primero bésame. Demuéstrame que no hay cuentas pendientes entre nosotros –respondió YiXing, sus ojos castaños iluminados con destellos de fuego, la voz firme y exigente.

–Lo que nos queda pendiente es que nunca dijiste que lamentabas lo que habías hecho. No te importó una mierda. No…

JunMyeon no tuvo oportunidad de terminar. La boca ardiente de YiXing ahogó sus quejas, sin preguntar, simplemente exigiéndole que lo correspondiera. Sus manos descendieron ágiles por su espalda, agarrándolo por los glúteos y levantándolo hasta sentarlo en la mesa, haciéndose más fácil comerle la boca.

YiXing nunca se limitaba a besar, marcaba, reclamaba su propiedad. JunMyeon protestó en la boca de YiXing mientras que la lengua de éste empujaba y retrocedía, empujaba y retrocedía, hasta que sus protestas se convirtieron en gemidos. Rendido, sus brazos se enroscaron en el cuello de YiXing, sus manos empuñando las sedosas hebras de su cabeza, saboreando en los dedos el contacto de su suavidad. Rodeándole la cadera con las piernas, como necesitando encontrar un ancla que le impidiera ir a la deriva en un oleaje de lujuria, dejó que su lengua se batiera con la de él, sintiendo su erección en el bajo vientre, rozando precariamente su firme excitación y levantando sus caderas con cada uno de los empujes de la lengua de YiXing.

YiXing gemía de placer, sus manos profundizando debajo de la camiseta de JunMyeon, la punta de sus dedos acariciando la desnudez de su espalda, haciéndolo estremecerse de placer. JunMyeon se estaba ahogando, perdido en un mar de deseo y necesidad, empujado lentamente al fondo por una fuerza más poderosa que su voluntad.

**_«_ ** **_Tengo que parar. Esto tiene que acabar antes de que me deje llevar por completo_ ** **_»._ **

Con decisión, retiró la cabeza y separó su boca de la de YiXing, dejándolo jadeante y visiblemente agitado. YiXing apretó la cabeza de JunMyeon contra su pecho, que ascendía y descendía al ritmo de la respiración.

–¡Mierda! JunMyeon. JunMyeon –dijo entrecortado, hundiendo una mano en sus hebras rubias y acariciándole el cabello con reverencia.

 ** _«_** ** _Dios mío. No_** ** _»._** No podía permitirse que Xiao YiXing lo engatusara de nuevo. De ninguna manera.

Empujó con firmeza el pecho de YiXing, desenredándose de él y bajando las piernas hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

–¡Quítate de encima!

Su furia era un río de lava candente. _¿Cómo se atrevía a usarlo así, a jugar con él porque estaba aburrido y era el único al alcance?_ Xiao YiXing era un desgraciado, un tipo que usaba a las mujeres y hombres para sólo tirárselos, que tenía un juguete nuevo no muy bien había arrinconado el anterior. Raramente se le veía con la misma persona más de una vez. _¿No tenía conciencia? ¿Le importaba alguien que no fuera él?_ JunMyeon quería hacerse un ovillo y protegerse, avergonzado por la manera en que había respondido a los avances de YiXing a pesar de que era un perro. _¿En qué clase de persona lo convertía esto?_

Se deshizo de él y, dándole la espalda, se precipitó hacia la puerta.

–JunMyeon. Espera.

La voz de YiXing era viril, dominante aun cuando suplicaba. Lo agarró del brazo, haciéndolo girar antes de llegar a la puerta. JunMyeon lo miró, su ira y sus temores luchando por ganar la batalla.

–No vuelvas a tocarme. Nunca. No soy el niño tonto e ingenuo que conociste. Te creí una vez y me lo perdoné por ser muy joven. No volverá a pasar. No tengo la excusa de la juventud para justificar esa estupidez.

–Aún me deseas –le dijo YiXing con ímpetu, mirando su cuerpo de arriba abajo y deteniéndose en su rostro.

Mirándolo a los ojos, respondió agitado.

–No, no te deseo. Mi cuerpo puede responder a la llamada de un hombre atractivo, pero es algo físico, una respuesta sexual. Tú no significas ya nada para mí –se desahogó JunMyeon, clavándole la yema de los dedos en el pecho.

–Tú quieres que te folle hasta hacerte gritar de placer. Aún puedo hacerte ronronear, pequeño –replicó él con arrogancia y con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

Él encogió los hombros, intentando suprimir su violento deseo de arrancarle de una bofetada su expresión de autosuficiencia de la cara.

–¿Cómo podría saberlo? Nunca me has follado. Y nunca lo harás.

Con un giro del brazo, JunMyeon consiguió soltarse y salió de la oficina dando un portazo, arrancando de un tirón la chaqueta que tenía colgada en la recepción y cruzando a toda velocidad la sala de visitas de la clínica. No miró atrás. No podía. Uno de los hombres de seguridad lo escoltó hasta su coche y él se alejó de ahí como un fugitivo a quien la policía está pisando los talones, sin desear nada más que alejarse de YiXing tanto como fuera posible.

JunMyeon condujo aturdido, dos palabras se repetían en la neblina de su cabeza como en un disco rayado.

 ** _«_** ** _Nunca más._** **_Nunca más_** ** _»._**

  * _●●_



Xiao YiXing cruzó lentamente la sala de visitas de la clínica, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. _¿Qué coño había pasado?_ Había entrado a ver si JunMyeon estaba bien, preocupado porque estuviera ahí tan tarde, una parada rápida para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien porque sabía que estaba solo. Maldita sea. _¿Podría algún día verlo y no querer poseerlo en cuerpo y alma, hacer que lo deseara tanto como él lo deseaba?_

**_«_ ** **_Nunca lo has olvidado. Probablemente nunca lo olvidarás. Su imagen te ha perseguido durante años. Se te metió en la piel como una astilla enquistada que no has encontrado la forma de extraer_ ** **_»._ **

Al salir, YiXing cerró la puerta. Miró a uno de los guardias de seguridad.

–¿Podría echar la llave?

El hombre asintió.

–Sí, señor. Espero que su encuentro con el Dr. Kim se haya dado bien.

YiXing hizo una mueca entre la sonrisa y la burla.

–Seguro, fue muy informativo.

**_«_ ** **_He sabido que me sigue odiando como siempre_ ** **_»._ **

Se despidió con la mano de los guardias y se dirigió a su coche. _¡Sí!_ El encuentro fue realmente bien, se decía tristemente mientras se subía a su Bugatti y arrancaba el motor.

**_«_ ** **_Ni siquiera dijiste que lo sentías…_ ** **_»._ **

Sus palabras lo perseguían, probablemente lo perseguirían desde ese momento en adelante.

–¡Mierda!

Con frustración, YiXing le dio un puñetazo al volante. No. Nunca le había dicho que lo sentía. No tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo entonces. Aun así, debería haberlo hecho, debería haber encontrado una forma de disculparse algún tiempo después. No fue posible después del incidente y acababa de echar a perder su segunda oportunidad hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

_¿Qué tenía JunMyeon que lo hacía perder el juicio?_

**_«_ ** **_Estás actuando como un gilipollas, porque a él ya no le importas y eso te está matando. Podría darte su cuerpo si lo sedujeras, pero nunca su corazón. Nunca más_ ** **_»._ **

Hubo un tiempo, hace años, cuando JunMyeon lo miraba con ojos de admiración, de adoración. Un breve incidente y esa mirada se borró para siempre de sus hermosos ojos avellana.

Dejando caer la cabeza sobre el volante cerró los ojos, aún capaz de ver al JunMyeon que lo había mirado con respeto y afecto aun cuando no tenía absolutamente nada. Era irónico, ahora que era uno de los hombres más ricos de Corea del Sur y del mundo lo miraba como a una cucaracha a la que había que aplastar, una rata que tenía que ser exterminada.

**_«_ ** **_Lo verás de nuevo. Se verá obligado a hablarte en la boda de LuHan y SeHun_ ** **_»._ **

La boda se iba a celebrar en su casa, así que JunMyeon no iba a tener más remedio. JunMyeon tendría que, al menos, guardar las apariencias y YiXing sabía que así lo haría. Él era considerado y leal con sus amigos. Dejaría a un lado sus sentimientos para asegurarse de que todo en la boda de SeHun fuera bien, sin problemas ni dramas.

**_«_ ** **_Y me trate como me trate o me mire como me mire, no voy a actuar como un imbécil con él. Mierda. Espero que no traiga a un tío con él. Ni le he preguntado a LuHan si JunMyeon está saliendo con alguien_ ** **_»._ **

YiXing se incorporó dando un suspiro y puso la marcha atrás, preguntándose si siquiera le era posible no comportarse como un indeseable. Lo cierto es que los años lo habían cambiado, lo habían convertido en un hombre que a él mismo no estaba seguro de gustarle. Y si había alguien en la vida de JunMyeon era aún más probable que perdiera los papeles.

**_«_ ** **_Encuentra a alguien, alguien que te haga olvidar a JunMyeon_ ** **_»._ **

Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad cuando salía del aparcamiento. Respiró hondo e hizo una lista mental de posibles candidatos... hasta que percibió un olor tentador, un olor vago que permanecía tenazmente aferrado a su camiseta. Su fragancia. El dulce aroma de JunMyeon. Un recuerdo de lo que acababa de ocurrir en la oficina.

–¡Mierda! No puedo hacerlo. No puedo estar con alguien. Ahora no –se dijo en voz baja, enfadado por haberlo besado, por haber sentido en su piel la hermosa y tentadora figura de JunMyeon. Ahora, la idea de pasar una noche en la cama con otra persona lo dejaba helado. Para ser honesto, lo dejaba helado desde hacía un año, cuando volvió a ver a JunMyeon.

YiXing frenó a la salida de la zona de estacionamiento, echando un rápido vistazo a su reloj. Sonriendo, giró a la izquierda en lugar de a la derecha, en dirección al piso de LuHan.

**_«_ ** **_Ya era hora_ ** **_»._ **

LuHan lo había llamado antes para hacerle saber que iba a ser tío y para pedirle un favor, algo completamente inusual en él. No había nada que no hiciera por su hermano pequeño. Le había fallado una vez y no iba a pasar de nuevo. Para cualquier cosa que LuHan necesitara lo encontraría.

Gracias a Dios, LuHan había encontrado a SeHun. YiXing adoraba al prometido de su hermano, dispuesto a besar el suelo que pisaba por el simple hecho de amar a su hermano pequeño incondicionalmente, por hacer a LuHan más feliz de lo que jamás lo había visto. Y LuHan se merecía esa felicidad, esa devoción. Tristemente, ver a LuHan y SeHun juntos le hizo darse cuenta de lo vacía que estaba su vida, lo desolada y superficial que era su existencia.

**_«_ ** **_Como si no lo hubiera sabido siempre. Nada ha sido auténtico desde que perdí a JunMyeon_ ** **_»._ **

Besar a JunMyeon, abrazarlo otra vez después de todos esos años, había empeorado las cosas. Era como si algo estuviera despertándose en él, una sensación entre familiar y nueva. Con seguridad, no era una sensación cómoda.

**_«_ ** **_Olvídalo. Olvida lo que era perderse en la suavidad de JunMyeon, su olor, sentir su figura tentadora y su boca delicio_ ** **_sam_ ** **_ente ansios_ ** **_a. Olvida cualquier rastro del verdadero y dulce JunMyeon_ ** **_»._ **

YiXing se maldijo, sabiendo que dormiría solo esa noche, que se llevaría él mismo de la mano mientras fantaseaba con JunMyeon. Y esta vez, los recuerdos serían mucho más vívidos, más nuevos, más reales que antes.

 _¡Mierda!_ Estaba bien jodido… y, definitivamente, no muy contento de estarlo.

  * ●●



JunMyeon pasó la página del libro que tenía en las rodillas preguntándose por qué no lo dejaba y se iba a la cama. No es que estuviera entendiendo nada de lo que ahí estaba escrito.

–¡Maldita sea! –dijo en voz baja. Cerró el libro con un golpe y lo arrojó sobre la mesa, al lado del sofá. Honestamente, no quería irse a la cama. Si lo hiciera, no haría más que rememorar su encuentro con YiXing, torturándose con el recuerdo del beso abrasador que le había dado esa tarde.

Arrastrando el mando a distancia por la mesa, se lo acercó y encendió la televisión con la esperanza de que pudiera dormirse con las noticias de las diez. El timbre de la puerta sonó justo cuando el presentador empezaba a enumerar las noticias más importantes de la jornada.

 _¿Quién podría ser?_ No tenía familia y ninguno de sus amigos llamaría a su puerta a esas horas a menos que fuera una emergencia. Saltó del sofá y corrió hacia la puerta, el corazón acelerado. Miró a través de la mirilla y vio a un hombre de uniforme, aparentemente uno de los guardias de seguridad de Xiao Corporation.

–¿Quién es y qué es lo que desea? –preguntó con firmeza detrás de la puerta

–Envío especial de San Valentín para el Dr. Kim –gritó a su vez el hombre.

–Déjelo ahí… y puede marcharse.

De ninguna manera le iba a abrir la puerta, aunque de verdad trabajara para Xiao Corporation.

–Lo comprendo. Lo dejaré aquí a los pies de la puerta.

Se agachó, se incorporó de nuevo y se marchó.

JunMyeon entreabrió la puerta, sin quitar la cadena de seguridad. Vio al hombre subirse a su camioneta y alejarse. Quitó la cadena y abrió la puerta y los ojos de par en par.

A sus pies tenía el ramo de rosas más increíble que había visto jamás. Había varias docenas de flores, demasiadas para contarlas en tal estado de aturdimiento. Levantando el robusto y pesado florero de lo que parecía cristal, cerró con llave la puerta y llevó las rosas hasta la mesa del comedor. Poniéndolas en el centro del círculo de roble, cogió la tarjeta que había en medio del arreglo floral.

Se sentó, sus rodillas temblorosas a duras penas podían sostenerlo. La tarjeta era pequeña, el minúsculo sobre estaba decorado con corazones y con un gracioso, diminuto Cupido en una esquina. Lo único escrito en el reverso era su nombre. La terminó de sacar del sobre y la abrió con dedos temblorosos. Ahí, con una caligrafía que aún reconocía, sólo había escritas dos palabras.

**_"_ ** **_Lo siento_ ** **_"_ ** _._

No había firma ni ninguna otra forma de identificación.

Dejando caer el sobre y la tarjeta sobre la mesa, JunMyeon enterró la cara entre las manos y empezó a llorar.


	3. II

**_«_ ** **_¡Se acabó! Esto es ridículo_ ** **_»._ **

Xiao YiXing se metió el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su Armani gris y pisó el freno de su Bugatti, dándole al pedal con tanta fuerza que las llantas rechinaron en protesta. En medio de una vía secundaria de Seúl, cambió de sentido donde estaba prohibido hacerlo. Apretando los dientes, pisó el acelerador y voló en dirección opuesta a su mansión frente al mar.

**_«_ ** **_¿Qué coño está haciendo? ¿Intentado matarse?_ ** **_»_ **

Lo cierto es que el Dr. Kim JunMyeon estaba a punto de matarlo a él. Estaba otra vez en su clínica de beneficencia. De noche. En un área deprimida de Seúl. Había estado ahí cada noche de las dos últimas semanas, siendo él puntualmente informado por los de seguridad cada día que JunMyeon se quedaba hasta tarde. Durante catorce largas noches, él se había quedado en casa esperando la llamada de los de seguridad diciéndole cuándo salía JunMyeon del edificio. Todos los días era después de las once. Hoy era el decimoquinto día y ya era medianoche. Y JunMyeon aún no había salido de la clínica.

Cada noche había estado viendo a pacientes, voluntariamente, después de que terminaba su trabajo en el hospital. Obviamente, se quedaba tarde haciendo el papeleo y examinando casos después de cerrar la consulta, alrededor de las nueve. Cuando tenía varios días libres consecutivos los pasaba en la clínica. Todo el día. Y también parte de la noche. No había forma de que continuara con ese horario y no cayera muerto de cansancio.

Golpeando con frustración el volante con la palma de la mano, YiXing estaba decidido a averiguar qué coño estaba pasando. JunMyeon siempre había trabajado como una mula, echando horas en su clínica en sus días libres, pero no de esta manera, no noche tras noche. Tenía servicio de seguridad porque LuHan, el hermano de YiXing, lo había dispuesto después de que, a su prometido, SeHun, casi lo matan de un disparo durante un robo en la clínica, pero aún así no era un lugar seguro y la cantidad de horas que ponía JunMyeon era ridícula. _¿Dormía alguna vez? ¿Comía?_

YiXing no había visto a JunMyeon desde su encuentro con él en la clínica, hacía casi un mes, un breve interludio que le estaba costando trabajo olvidar. No necesitaba más que pensar en aquel beso, oler su aroma en el suéter que él llevaba aquella noche, una prenda que, por alguna extraña razón, aún no había echado a la ropa sucia, para tener una erección.

**_«_ ** **_¡Mierda! Me está volviendo loco_ ** **_»._ **

Con el ceño fruncido, dio un volantazo a la derecha y aceleró, el corazón agitado solo de pensar que vería a JunMyeon otra vez y preguntándose qué habría hecho con las flores que le mandó el día de San Valentín. Una vez, hacía años, sólo había podido comprarle una simple rosa. Ahora, por fin le había dado las docenas de rosas que merecía. De acuerdo, fue una forma lamentable de disculparse por lo que había pasado hace años, pero nunca había sido especialmente bueno con las disculpas. Él era Xiao YiXing, multimillonario y copropietario de Xiao Corporation. No se había disculpado por nada desde… bueno… nunca, excepto por su borrachera en el cumpleaños de LuHan el año pasado. Vale, quizá se había disculpado antes, pero no desde que era un niño y su madre lo agarraba de las orejas y lo obligaba a admitir su mal comportamiento.

Había hecho el propósito de no hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, excluyendo el incidente con JunMyeon, años atrás, y el más reciente con SeHun. Pero aún hoy no estaba enteramente arrepentido de lo que le había hecho a JunMyeon, sólo lamentaba el dolor que sus actos le habían causado. Realmente, su única disculpa en años había sido para SeHun y su hermano por su conducta en el cumpleaños de LuHan. Estaba borracho, deprimido, pero nada justificaba su bochornosa actitud. Por suerte, LuHan y SeHun lo habían perdonado, dejándolo todo en el pasado.

**_«_ ** **_Hice daño a JunMyeon, alguien a quien no hubiera querido herir nunca_ ** **_»._ **

Pero lo hizo. Y eso sí que lo lamentaba.

**_«_ ** **_Nunca me perdonará_ ** **_»._ **

Giró a la izquierda y se adentró en un área no deseable de la ciudad. YiXing apretó la mandíbula. Sí, sabía que había perdido a JunMyeon. Lo sabía desde el momento en que lo apartó de él para siempre. Aún sentía dolor en el pecho cuando recordaba el rostro distorsionado de JunMyeon, la desolación en sus hermosos ojos avellana. Ese fue el día en que él perdió _el cielo_ , a su amado ángel que le había hecho contemplar el cielo. Y aún después de tantos años de éxito, de dinero, de poder, su vida seguía cubierta de nubarrones, cuando no en total oscuridad.

**_«_ ** **_Todavía puedo ser un amigo, aunque me odie. Se lo debo como amigo. Se está matando y tengo que pararlo_ ** **_»._ **

–Mierda –maldijo YiXing en voz baja pero contundentemente. _¿A quién quería engañar?_ Él no era un tipo altruista. La verdad es que quería verlo, protegerlo. La cena del ensayo de la boda iba a ser mañana y JunMyeon estaría ahí, pero no podía tolerar una noche más de preocupación por él.

Iba a acabar con la situación ahora, antes de que ese loco se enfermara por trabajar tantas horas y no dormir lo suficiente. No se molestó en entrar en el aparcamiento. Dejó su carísimo coche deportivo al borde de la acera y se bajó haciendo un gesto con la mano a los dos guardias de seguridad que había a la entrada de la clínica.

–¿Está todavía aquí? –preguntó al que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

–Sí, señor. Aún no ha salido.

Diligentemente, el hombre seleccionó en su juego de llaves la que abría la puerta de la clínica.

**_«_ ** **_Tiene que parar. De una puta vez_ ** **_»._ **

YiXing dio un empujón a la puerta, su enojo le había irritado el estómago. Mientras cruzaba con decisión el vestíbulo oyó el ruidoso clic que hacía la llave de la puerta al cerrar. Ignorándolo, entró con la misma decisión en la recepción y de ahí a las oficinas. Se paró para respirar profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina de JunMyeon, preparándose para hacer frente a una situación desagradable.

Exhaló con un bufido todo el aire que había retenido al darse cuenta de que no habría una pelea inmediata. Su oponente, vestido con un viejo uniforme verde de médico, sus cabellos de oro derramados en los costados de su rostro y el brazo derecho doblado para sostener su cabeza, estaba profundamente dormido.

Acercándose a la mesa, frunció el ceño al notar los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos. Aun así, el chico parecía un ángel, su piel de marfil, tersa, hermosas y adorables mejillas sonrosadas naturalmente, sus labios como fresas maduras, dulce carmín. Inspeccionando su rostro, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba siquiera bálsamo para los labios, quizá se había duchado al terminar las visitas. Le acarició suavemente la nuca y su cabello mojado confirmó su presuposición. Abandonándose al deseo que intentaba reprimir, enterró la mano en su cabello áureo, dejando que el dorado de sus hebras se derramara por sus dedos.

–Mierda –dijo en un susurro, delineando aquellos hilos con delicadeza, dejándose llevar por el sutil olor a cerezas que embriagaba sus sentidos. Se agachó hasta poner la cara a la altura de la de JunMyeon.

–JunMyeon –dijo con delicadeza, su mano acariciándole el cabello.

JunMyeon levantó la mano izquierda, que descansaba en sus rodillas, con la intención de darle un manotazo. Él se echó hacia atrás para evitar el débil giro de muñeca.

–Necesito cerrar los ojos un minuto. Sólo un minuto –murmuró, arqueando los labios en un gesto de disgusto y enfado.

Los de YiXing, divertido, se arquearon formando una sonrisa toda hoyuelos, mientras le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo.

–Hora de dormir, pequeño ángel.

JunMyeon volvió a hacer un aspaviento, esta vez alcanzándolo en el hombro con un famélico golpe a medias.

–Durmiendo. Vete –balbuceó sin abrir los ojos.

**_«_ ** **_Está completamente fuera de combate_ ** **_»._ **

Con el dorso de la mano comprobó que la taza de café aún estaba tibia. No hacía mucho que se había dormido, pero sin duda, estaba tan exhausto, tanta era la falta de sueño que su capacidad de reacción era casi nula.

YiXing deslizó la agenda que JunMyeon tenía debajo del brazo, echando un rápido vistazo a la página abierta. No trabajaba los próximos cinco días. Realmente, no es que le causara sorpresa. Todos los festejos relacionados con la boda de LuHan y SeHun empezaban al día siguiente, con el ensayo de la ceremonia y la cena correspondiente.

Cerrando la agenda de un golpe se la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y empujó hacia atrás la silla de JunMyeon, lo suficiente como para poder pasar un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro por su espalda sin que su delicioso trasero cambiara de posición.

–Hora de acostarse, JunMyeon –susurró con el grave de su voz.

–Cansado. Vete –respondió JunMyeon irritado.

De pie, con aquella pequeña madeja de divinidad en los brazos, YiXing contempló el rostro de JunMyeon. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Pero aún así seguía peleando. Con la cabeza descansando en el hombro de YiXing, buscó una posición más cómoda y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

–No puedes conmigo. Peso mucho –objetó arrastrando las palabras, como si estuviera ebrio.

El comentario de JunMyeon le parecía tal sinsentido que YiXing sonrió abiertamente, pasando revista al cuerpo de JunMyeon mientras cambiaba su peso sobre el pecho. Tenía un cuerpo hecho para el pecado, un cuerpo que siempre había sido la tentación más profana de todas las tentaciones. A YiXing le gustaban con curvas y JunMyeon las tenía en abundancia. Sus labios eran delicadamente trazados, sonrosados, una boca gentil ansiando ser besada. Sus mejillas eran adorables, encantadoras, tiernamente rosáceas. Su piel era seda. Su abundante y sinuoso trasero de durazno, firme. Se excitó fantaseando con tener sus redondeados muslos alrededor de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él. El mero contacto de sus mullidas carnes lo hacían reventar la cremallera del pantalón, ansioso por enterrarse en su interior, perderse en aquel cuerpo menudo, curvilíneo.

**_«_ ** **_A JunMyeon nunca le gustó su cuerpo, aunque para mí es el ideal de Ganimedes_ ** **_»._ **

Se rió entre dientes al tiempo que descolgaba la mochila de JunMyeon del respaldo del sillón y se la colocaba sobre el vientre, saliendo pausadamente de la oficina al vestíbulo. Se paró delante de la puerta cerrada esperando que los de seguridad abrieran desde fuera. Llevó los labios al oído de JunMyeon.

–Tienes el cuerpo de un ángel corruptible, pequeño –le dijo en voz baja, profunda. A pesar de que sabía que él no estaba lúcido, necesitaba decírselo de todas maneras.

–Flaco y menudo –respondió JunMyeon como en un suspiro.

–Perfecto –respondió él sorprendido.

–Horrible color de cabello –murmuró, los ojos aún cerrados.

–Precioso –replicó él.

–Estás loco –dijo JunMyeon, con un adorable tono de irritación.

–Probablemente –admitió YiXing, cruzando la puerta que su empleado había abierto.

Se detuvo al lado de la puerta del copiloto de su Bugatti. El guardia se percató del sutil mensaje de YiXing y corrió a abrir la puerta del automóvil. JunMyeon dejó escapar otro leve suspiro, su aliento cálido acariciándole el cuello. YiXing reprimió un gemido de placer.

YiXing dejó la madeja adorable de JunMyeon en el asiento. Respiró aliviado. No podía estar tan cerca de él. Su olor, sentir su cuerpo, lo volvían loco. Le abrochó el cinturón y aseguró la mochila sobre sus piernas antes de cerrar la puerta. Respiró hondamente y se dirigió al otro lado del coche. Levantó la mano en un gesto de silencioso agradecimiento a sus empleados mientras abría la puerta del conductor y se metía en el auto. Tras cerrar la puerta, arrancó el motor y se puso el cinturón de seguridad sin dejar de mirar a JunMyeon a cada instante.

 _¡Mierda!_ Odiaba ver a JunMyeon de esa manera, tan visiblemente cansado. Aunque le doliera, prefería ver a JunMyeon echando pestes contra él, fulminándolo con la mirada, su voz chorreando ira, o sarcasmo.

Viéndolo tan cansado, tan ausente, tan vulnerable, le destrozaba el corazón.

Con gran esfuerzo, desvió la mirada de él, puso su Bugatti Veyron en marcha y tomó la decisión de hacer algo que, sin duda, lo pondría de mal humor, aunque decidió también que no le iba a importar un carajo. No le cabía duda, si no intervenía él volvería a la carga a la mañana siguiente, arrastrando su cuerpo exhausto de la cama a la clínica antes de asistir al ensayo y la cena por la tarde.

**_«_ ** **_No va a ser así. ¡Y qué si me odia por esto! Ya sabe que soy un cabrón. No importa. Lo que importa es que él esté bien_ ** **_»._ **

Conectó su móvil en el cargador del salpicadero con la intención de hacer algunas llamadas. Dio la vuelta al coche y condujo en la misma dirección que llevaba en un principio. Sonrió abiertamente, echando un fugaz vistazo a JunMyeon antes de marcar el primer número y dar órdenes a voz en grito, aunque fuera la una de la mañana. Por suerte, su asistente personal era avispado y respondió inmediatamente. YiXing no solía llamarlo a esas horas. De hecho, YiXing no lo había llamado nunca a esas horas y JungWoo intuyó enseguida que tales exigencias eran importantes para su jefe.

Completamente ajeno a todo, JunMyeon siguió durmiendo, ignorando que estaba a punto de disfrutar de unas cortas vacaciones, quisiera o no.

  * ●●



YiXing dejó a JunMyeon sobre las sábanas de algodón egipcio de quién sabe qué número de hilos de su cama y lo vio acurrucarse en el lienzo sedoso, arreglando la almohada bajo su cabeza con un gemido de satisfacción, un sonido gutural, erótico, que casi lo hizo jadear.

**_«_ ** **_No ha habido un_ ** **_sólo_ ** **_día que no lo haya deseado, ninguno desde el primer día que puse los ojos en él_ ** **_»._ **

Sí, ya lo deseaba entonces. Sus ojos se habían clavado en aquel haz de luz, ese cabello rubio dorado, su pene sacudiéndole el pantalón cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en aquel hermoso rostro con unas gafas corrientes apenas sujetas a la nariz, con labios color cereza ligeramente fruncidos en un gesto de confusión, hinchando un poco sus adorables mofletes. Parecía un bibliotecario con ganas de hacer travesuras y, desde entonces, a YiXing se le había empinado cada vez que lo veía.

**_«_ ** **_Me pregunto qué ha pasado con las gafas_ ** **_»._ **

Cuidadosamente, YiXing le levantó un párpado para asegurarse de que no llevaba lentes de contacto que necesitara quitarse, reprimiendo la risa cuando él gruñó con desagrado ante la invasión. Satisfecho de comprobar que JunMyeon debía haberse corregido la visión con láser, retiró la mano de su cara y dio un suspiro. _¡Maldita sea!_ Le encantaba quitarle las gafas y besarlo hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Por un lado, lamentaba la pérdida, pero por el otro se alegraba de que pudiera ver y de que se hubiese desecho de las gafas que él tanto odiaba.

Le quitó las zapatillas de deporte y las arrojó al suelo, decidiendo que bien podía dormir con su uniforme médico. Evidentemente, estaba limpio y era probablemente cómodo. Él se desvistió, viéndolo dormir mientras se quitaba la ropa, hasta quedarse solo en calzoncillos. Se fue al otro lado de la cama y se metió entre las sábanas, apagando la luz que tenía a su lado, con su cuerpo en tensión. Era una cama grande, pero no lo suficientemente grande. _¿Había perdido por completo la cabeza? ¿Cómo coño iba a poder dormir con JunMyeon en su cama?_ La ocasión era surrealista, algo con lo que siempre había soñado y con lo que a menudo había fantaseado.

**_«_ ** **_Duérmete,_ ** **_imbécil_ ** **_. Lo estás vigilando. Si no te quedas con él, se habrá escabullido antes de que puedas retenerlo_ ** **_»._ **

De ninguna manera. Bajo ningún concepto trabajaría mañana. Ese disparate tenía que acabarse.

Golpeando la almohada, se dio la vuelta, de frente a JunMyeon. Dios, qué hermoso era. Todo en él era perfecto. Incapaz de contenerse, extendió una mano deslizándose hacia su pequeño ángel, como atraído por un imán. Sus dedos juguetearon con sus hebras rubias y acarició de arriba abajo su delicado rostro con el dorso de la mano. La habitación estaba iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, pero era lo suficientemente luminosa como para ver sus facciones. Cuando le acariciaba el brazo JunMyeon se movió, aleteando los párpados.

Moviendo con inquietud su cuerpo, se fue acercando hasta pegar su cuerpo al de YiXing, restregándose contra él. Se abrazó a su cuello, anidándose en su cuerpo como si fuera su hogar.

–Él pertenece aquí. No habría manera de que se sintiera tan bien si no perteneciera aquí, conmigo –susurró YiXing con firmeza.

–¿YiXing? –murmuró JunMyeon, confundido.

–¿Si? –respondió él, el corazón tronándole en el pecho.

–Te odio. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se acurrucó contra él, contradiciendo sus palabras y fundiéndose con su cuerpo ardiente, como un misil dirigido por el calor.

–Ya lo sé, ángel. Ahora, duerme –respondió YiXing serenamente.

Lo envolvió con sus brazos. Podría odiarlo, pero ahora mismo lo necesitaba. Y él estaba decidido a protegerlo.

**_«_ ** **_Como debería haberlo hecho en todo momento. No tenía ni puta idea que no se hubiera casado nunca. A menos que lo hiciera, pero no cambiara su apellido por el de su marido. Pero, ¿qué clase de individuo permitiría que su esposo trabajase como él lo hace? Pensaba que tendría media docena de hijos a estas alturas_ ** **_»._ **

YiXing supuso que, al menos, habría un hombre en su vida y se estremeció al pensarlo.

**_«_ ** **_Mío. Él pertenece aquí, conmigo_ ** **_»._ **

Cerrando los ojos dejó que sus sentidos absorbieran su fragancia, el contacto de su cuerpo pegado al de él.

Era agonía y éxtasis a la vez.

Permaneció ahí tumbado, escuchando la respiración pausada, tranquila, de JunMyeon, que indicaba que por fin se había dormido profundamente.

Para su sorpresa, YiXing lo siguió unos instantes después. Su cuerpo relajado y su mente, por primera vez en años, completamente en paz.


	4. III

A la mañana siguiente JunMyeon se despertó confuso. Sentía palpitaciones en la cabeza, como si tuviera la más grande de las resacas, aunque raramente bebía más de una copa de vino.

**_«_ ** **_¿Qué_ ** **_ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?_** **_»_ **

Parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir los ojos, su cabeza enteramente en tinieblas. Oyó un gruñido debajo de él y se empujó para sentarse. Al empujarse, sus dedos se encontraron con la piel cálida y los músculos apretados de un enorme pectoral.

_¿Cómo?_

Los ojos de JunMyeon se abrieron de par en par, despertándose por completo en segundos al ver el cuerpo que tenía debajo.

–Xiao –siseó, viendo que estaba a horcajadas en él, torso con torso, y que había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro–. Quítame las manos de encima.

YiXing tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y lo miraba con una mirada intensa, tan ardiente que casi lo abrasaba. Sus candentes ojos castaños lo devoraban y a JunMyeon se le salía el corazón del pecho.

–Anoche me llamaste YiXing, ángel –le dijo con voz melódica, apasionada–. Y si vas a derramar tu suculento cuerpo encima de mí, es de esperar que te toque ese delicioso culo tuyo. No soy exactamente un santo.

JunMyeon sintió un escalofrío cuando YiXing lo agarró por detrás y lo empujó contra él, entrando su vientre en contacto con la incontrolable erección de YiXing. _¿Anoche? ¿Anoche?_ Exactamente, _¿qué_ **_había_** _pasado anoche?_ Pensando frenéticamente, intentó recordar si él y YiXing habían… intimado. Lo último que recordaba era haberse recostado en su escritorio en la clínica, pensando que tenía que descansar sus ojos cansados por un rato. Y luego… Nada.

–No puedo recordar anoche. ¿Nosotros…?

Se paró en seco, incapaz de hacerle a Xiao YiXing esa pregunta mortificante.

–¿Lo hicimos? –preguntó él con ligereza. Lanzó un suspiro de derrota y continuó hablando–. Lamentablemente, no lo hicimos. Pero si lo hubiésemos hecho, lo recordarías.

**_«_ ** **_¡Gracias a Dios!_ ** **_»_ **

Levantó la pierna que descansaba sobre el cuerpo de YiXing y se alejó de él, empujándose al otro lado de la cama. Retirándose el cabello de la cara, lo miró con desconfianza. Aún llevaba el uniforme que se había puesto después de ducharse en la clínica. Él, sin embargo, estaba desnudo, al menos de la cintura para arriba. No quería fijarse en su tórax cincelado, y en la estela de vello que iba desde su ombligo hasta su…

_¡Mierda!_

Apartó los ojos de él, enfadado consigo mismo por babear con su cuerpo fibroso.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –preguntó arisco.

Asumió que era la casa de YiXing, ya que estaba en la misma cama que él. Una cama que, tenía que admitirlo, tenía unas sábanas exquisitas, en un dormitorio con igualmente exquisito mobiliario.

YiXing se incorporó y JunMyeon contuvo el aliento cuando la sábana se deslizó un poco más abajo, sin poder quitar los ojos de su abdomen. En ese momento notó la banda elástica en torno a sus caderas, prueba de que no estaba completamente desnudo. Respiró aliviado, odiándose a sí mismo por sentirse desilusionado.

–Me encantaría poder decirte que fui a tu clínica y que estabas tan rebosante de deseo que me suplicaste traerte a casa y follarte –respondió YiXing, sus fogosos ojos castaños mirándolo de arriba abajo–. Pero ni tú me lo pediste ni yo hice nada. Fui a tu oficina y estabas profundamente dormido sobre tu escritorio. Intenté despertarte, pero estabas tan exhausto que tuve que traerte en brazos hasta aquí y meterte en la cama.

–¿Por qué? Me hubiera despertado en algún momento –dijo JunMyeon, bajándose de la cama y llevándose las manos a las caderas, molesto porque hubiera invadido su clínica. Otra vez.

Echando las sábanas a un lado, YiXing se levantó mirándolo agresivamente.

–Ni de coña. Estabas frito. ¿Qué estás haciendo, JunMyeon? ¿Matándote de cansancio? Nadie cae rendido de esa manera a menos que haya estado bebiendo o que esté completamente falto de sueño. Es un disparate –vociferó mientras cruzaba la habitación para coger un batín gris que descansaba en una silla.

Abrió la boca para darle una respuesta cáustica, pero la cerró al verlo moverse a través de la habitación. YiXing tenía toda su musculatura bien definida, sus músculos estirándose al caminar, completamente flexionados para brindar una percepción de autoridad. Era casi perfecto, tan increíblemente masculino que cortaba la respiración. Aún tenía ligeras marcas de cicatrices en su espalda, sendas de piel más clara por las que le había preguntado años antes sin obtener una clara respuesta de por qué las tenía.

YiXing se giró mientras se ponía el batín, permitiendo que JunMyeon le echara un rápido vistazo a su erección matinal, marcada prominentemente por los ajustados calzoncillos. Viendo cómo lo miraba, sonrió complacido y arqueó provocativamente una ceja.

**_«_ ** **_No lo mires. Es Xiao YiXing. Hijo de puta de marca mayor. Puede estar buenísimo, pero tiene el alma más negra que el carbón_ ** **_»._ **

Despegando los ojos de su engañosa mirada castaña, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que quería decirle.

**_«_ ** **_Ah, sí_ ** **_»._ **

–Lo que yo hago no es asunto tuyo. No tienes ningún derecho a sacarme de mi oficina.

–No es que te resistieras, exactamente –bufó YiXing–. Te me abrazaste al cuello cuando te llevé en brazos al coche.

**_«_ ** **_¡Oh, no!_ ** **_»_ **

–¿Me cogiste en brazos?

YiXing levantó la mano, impidiendo que continuara hablando.

–No empieces con eso. Tienes un cuerpo perfecto.

Continuó hablando con intensidad en el rostro.

–¿Qué hacías en la clínica a esas horas? Tú ya tienes un trabajo a tiempo completo. No puedes continuar haciendo las dos cosas.

–Tengo que hacerlo. Esa gente me necesita –susurró JunMyeon–. No tienen a nadie más a quien acudir.

JunMyeon había dejado su práctica privada para trabajar en un hospital hacía casi un año con la esperanza de poder pasar más tiempo en la clínica. Tenía más días libres para dedicarse a la clínica, pero había multiplicado su trabajo y empezaba a sentir la fatiga.

La expresión de YiXing se suavizó al acercarse a él.

–No puedes salvar al mundo, JunMyeon. Una persona sola no puede hacerlo. Nada te devolverá a TaeYong.

JunMyeon se estremeció, la mención de su mejor amigo de la niñez aún le causaba dolor. TaeYong había muerto a la edad de diez años de meningitis bacteriana por no recibir tratamiento a tiempo. Sus padres, golpeados por la pobreza, no tenían seguro médico. **_«_** ** _He debido contárselo a YiXing hace años y aún lo_** **_recuerda_** ** _»_** **.** Esta fue una de las razones por las que quería ser médico, especialmente pediatra, y seguía siendo el motivo por el que mantenía la clínica abierta. Lo miró, recostado en una de las gruesas columnas de la cama.

–¿No te parece que eso ya lo sabía? Tengo un niño de cinco años a quien casi no diagnostico a tiempo. Estaba crónicamente enfermo, cansado, fatigado. Me llevó algún tiempo hacerle todas las pruebas porque no estoy en la clínica todos los días. Tenía diabetes tipo 1. Podía haber muerto.

Agachó la cabeza, mirando a la alfombra, pensando lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera dado con el diagnóstico correcto.

–Tengo que pasar tanto tiempo como pueda ahí.

El caso de RyeoWook lo había asustado, lo había obligado a entregarse aún más. _¿Qué si hubiera otro caso así, uno que no pudiera coger a tiempo?_

YiXing se pegó a JunMyeon, presionando su carga contra él, atrapándolo entre su poderoso cuerpo y la columna de la cama. Sujetándole el mentón, le levantó la cabeza y la mirada de él se encontró con la intensa, penetrante, mirada de YiXing.

–No murió porque estabas ahí. Pero no vas a ayudar a los pobres matándote de cansancio. Hay un límite a lo que puedes hacer.

–Necesito…

–Necesitas descansar. Necesitas estar bien para dar el mejor cuidado que puedas –cortó YiXing con seriedad–. Te conozco, JunMyeon. Eras un ansioso gentil aun cuando éramos más jóvenes. No puedes salvar el mundo. Sólo puedes marcar la diferencia salvando a una persona a la vez.

Lo empujó en sus brazos, presionando su cabeza contra el pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

–Siempre supe que serías un médico fenomenal, pero te va a devorar si te dejas. Llevas el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Siempre lo has llevado.

JunMyeon suspiró, dándose un instante de relax en el fornido cuerpo masculino que lo sujetaba haciéndolo sentir protegido, olvidando por un breve momento que odiaba a Xiao YiXing.

–No sé qué hacer –admitió. Y era cierto. Estaba dividido entre su necesidad de sobrevivir, de pagar sus facturas cada mes, y su desesperación por ayudar a quienes realmente necesitaban asistencia médica pero no podían pagarla.

–Te voy a proponer algo –respondió YiXing, acariciando con dulzura su espalda.

–¿Qué?

Incorporándose, lo miró con curiosidad.

–Podemos hablarlo mientras desayunamos. Estoy muerto de hambre –respondió él despreocupadamente.

–No. Tengo que ducharme y volver a la clínica. ¡Mierda! No tengo ninguna ropa aquí. Tendré que llevar el mismo uniforme y…

–Encontrarás todo lo que necesitas en el baño. Hice que mi asistente escogiera algunas cosas para ti.

Se separó de JunMyeon y le indicó la puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

–Yo usaré el otro baño y nos vemos en la cocina.

–Ya te he dicho que tengo que irme. Tengo varias visitas hoy –respondió testarudo, cruzando la habitación camino del baño.

–No, no tienes ninguna –replicó él mientras sacaba alguna ropa del armario.

–Tengo la agenda llena hasta la hora del ensayo –le informó con indignación. _¿De verdad pensaba que estaba tan fuera de órbita que había olvidado sus citas?_

–No la tienes. Tu puesto lo está cubriendo otro médico por ahora, con la ayuda de algunas enfermeras.

Impartió esta información mientras se dirigía al tirador de la puerta.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –JunMyeon sabía que balbuceaba, pero no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando YiXing.

Él abrió la puerta y se volvió, su expresión oscura, sus ojos desafiantes.

–Fue hecho siguiendo mis órdenes. Todo lo he dispuesto yo.

–Tú no puedes tomar el control de mi clínica, Xiao. O de mi vida, que es lo mismo –le gritó furioso.

–Alguien tenía que hacerlo y fui yo, ángel. Y esto es sólo el principio. Nos vemos abajo.

Se dio la vuelta y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

JunMyeon entró en el baño echando humo, tentado de correr detrás de YiXing y mandarlo al infierno. Pero necesitaba estar preparado. Lo había enfadado tanto que no iba a poder noquearlo de forma efectiva en su estado actual.

A saber, quién estaría al cargo de la clínica. _¿Estaban cuidando a sus pacientes debidamente? ¡Maldita sea!_ Se quitó el uniforme y la ropa interior, los dobló juntos para llevárselos cuando se fuera, algo que pensaba hacer inmediatamente después de que se las viera con Xiao YiXing.

Le llevó algo de tiempo averiguar cómo funcionaba la ducha de diseño de YiXing, varios cabezales direccionales, un placer decadente que lo obligó a reprimir un gemido mientras se lavaba el cabello y se enjabonaba el cuerpo. Sin sorprenderse de que tuviera gel y champú femeninos como masculinos en la ducha, JunMyeon intentaba no pensar en las tropecientas mujeres u hombres que habrían hecho algo más que ducharse con YiXing en aquella habitación, en aquella cabina. Cerrando la ducha, alcanzó una toalla mullida, se secó y se puso una loción de los muchos mejunjes que se apilaban en el tocador. Había pilas de ropa por todas partes, ropas de hombre. Y cada prenda aún llevaba su etiqueta. Pensándolo bien, todo lo que había abierto era nuevo, incluidos el champú y el acondicionador que había usado. Comprobando la talla de unos pantalones vaqueros, se dio cuenta que eran de su talla, como el resto de la ropa, pequeña. Hasta los bóxeres eran de su talla. Pero nada de aquello era exactamente su estilo. Los bóxeres eran muy ajustados, todo de seda, pero atrevidos en un tono esclarecedor. Los vaqueros eran ajustados, un corte más estrecho del que normalmente usaba, que le acentuaba las curvas y le marcaba el trasero. Sin hacer caso de la imagen en el espejo, se puso una camiseta, era corta y daba una impresión perfecta de su pecho levemente trabajado para descender a su parte inferior, viéndose como un chiquillo travieso con apariencia de bondad.

**_«_ ** **_¡Qué más da! Me voy a cambiar en la clínica de todas maneras_ ** **_»._ **

Domó su cabello enredado con un cepillo jamás usado que tuvo que sacar del propio paquete.

**_«_ ** **_No hay pasadores_ ** **_»._ **

Rastreando entre las lociones, los geles y todo el surtido de cosas, no encontró nada que le sujetara el puñado de hebras dispersas. Con toda la atención al detalle que YiXing había puesto, JunMyeon supo que esto era intencionado. A él nunca le gustó que se recogiera el cabello o lo aplacara con gel. Abrió el armario de las medicinas y se sonrió con malicia al extraer de él un paquete de condones.

**_«_ ** **_Talla XL_ ** **_»._ **

A JunMyeon le hubiera gustado creer que usar esta talla era un caso de delirio de grandeza, pero sabía que no lo era. Había sentido su erección las suficientes veces como para saber que la tenía enorme.

Sacando un condón de su envoltura, separó el anillo de látex y arrojó el resto a la basura.

**_«_ ** **_Perfecto_ ** **_»._ **

La goma era lo suficientemente elástica para sostener su mañanero cabello rebelde en una cola de caballo a la altura de la nuca. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era un café y volvería a ser persona.

Recogió sus zapatos, al lado de la cama, y bajó trotando las escaleras, sin tener ni idea dónde estaba la cocina. Cuando bajó el último peldaño miró alrededor, admirando las bóvedas altísimas y la decoración sutil; la paleta de colores hacía parecer todo más ligero, más airoso y alegre. Ya sabía que la casa de YiXing era enorme, lo suficiente como para celebrar una boda. Mirando a la izquierda vio un gran salón de estar. A la derecha vio un enorme pasillo de entrada. Deduciendo que la cocina estaba probablemente a la derecha, JunMyeon se fue en esa dirección, ansioso por encontrar una cafetera. Necesitaba su dosis de cafeína, y la necesitaba ya. Su dolor de cabeza se había suavizado, pero aún le molestaba y su adicción a la cafeína no ayudaba. Ignorando varios pasillos más pequeños, siguió por lo que parecía un corredor principal que quizá llevaría a la cocina.

**_«_ ** **_¡Sí! ¡Por fin!_ ** **_»_ **

Un gran arco daba entrada a la cocina que cualquier chef profesional envidiaría. Y ahí, delante del fogón, se encontraba YiXing, su cabello cobalto secándose, vestido con unos ajustados vaqueros de diseño y un polo.

Vio cómo preparaba los platos, con habilidad, como si cocinara todos los días. Miró con nerviosismo su mochila, que estaba a un lado, en la encimera, y los papeles que había metido descuidadamente en el compartimento lateral descansaban ahora debajo de ella.

Se dirigió furtivamente hacia la encimera, deslizó los papeles de debajo de la mochila, los dobló, y los guardó en el centro de la mochila, cerrando bien la cremallera.

–Ya los he visto. Se cayeron de la mochila cuando te traje a casa anoche. Los encontré en el suelo esta mañana –dijo en un tono seco, desafiante.

JunMyeon se puso al lado de YiXing. Doblando los brazos, frunció el ceño y apoyó la cadera en la encimera.

–¿Los has leído?

–No intencionalmente. Pero los abrí para ver qué eran. Pensé que eran papeles que yo mismo había dejado caer.

YiXing puso los dos platos sobre la mesa de la cocina y retiró una de las sillas.

–No vas a hacerlo, JunMyeon. Ni ahora, ni nunca –le dijo firmemente–. Ahora, come.

Le puso una taza grande de café al lado del plato, el olor lo hizo salivar.

–De hecho, no lo voy a hacer. No me lo puedo permitir y no es justo traer un hijo al mundo porque egoístamente quiera uno. Trabajo a horas intempestivas y no sería bueno para el bebé. Puedo adoptar en el futuro. Fue solo una idea.

Él tenía veintiocho, cumpliría los veintinueve ese mismo año. La inseminación artificial había sido algo que quiso considerar. Probablemente no se casaría, pero quería un hijo a toda costa. De hecho, había esperado tener más cuando era más joven.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa, con la intención de tomarse el café. Antes de que diera un paso, YiXing lo agarró por el brazo, haciéndolo retroceder. Con los glúteos pegados a la madera inamovible, YiXing lo agarró por los hombros con sus poderosos brazos, aprisionándolo entre la mesa y él.

–Dime por qué. ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? ¿Por qué no estás casado? ¿Por qué todavía no has tenido hijos de manera normal? –le riñó, sus intensos ojos llameando mientras lo miraba a la cara, los músculos de la mandíbula apretados.

Él respondió a su mirada con una mirada igualmente encendida, ardiendo de furia.

–Porque tendría que tener relaciones sexuales y no me gusta.

–¿Que no te gusta el sexo? ¿Con ninguna de tus parejas? –preguntó YiXing, su voz denotaba confusión.

–Pareja. Un novio. Lo intenté, no me gustó la presión a la que estuve sometido, y no pude continuar. TaeIl decía que yo no era un hombre sexual y probablemente tenga que estar de acuerdo con él. Tuve que tomarme unas cuantas copas antes de dejarlo intentar, pero ni en mi estado de ebriedad pude permitirlo.

–¿Y lo creíste? ¿Te dijo que tú tenías un problema y lo aceptaste? Cuando tú eres el hombre más adorablemente sexy que he conocido –le dijo con voz sinuosa–. Y me consta que te gustaría el sexo. Simplemente, no lo has hecho con la persona adecuada.

–No importa. No tengo ningún deseo de intentarlo otra vez, razón por la cual estaba considerando la inseminación artificial –dijo, agitando sus hombros para librarse de él.

–Si hay alguna inseminación que hacer, la hago yo. Y no será en un cuarto esterilizado con una placa Petri. Todo lo que necesitas es un hombre que quiera darte placer hasta perder el juicio. Y ese soy yo –dijo con brusquedad, sus labios descendiendo para apresar los de JunMyeon.

JunMyeon le empujó el pecho, deseoso de escapar, su corazón latiendo a toda prisa desde el momento en que sus labios se encontraron. Dios mío. Sí, YiXing podía encenderlo como nadie había podido con un simple beso, pero tener relaciones sexuales era otra historia. JunMyeon se aferró a sus hombros cuando YiXing se apoderó de él, su lengua rastreando la boca de JunMyeon con cada uno de sus desinhibidos besos, que lo hacían incapaz de resistirse. Se rindió, empujando con su lengua la de él, una y otra vez. Gemía de placer en los labios de YiXing, su miembro empezando a erguirse, todo su cuerpo entregado a quien le había reclamado la boca con un dominio de sí que lo dejaba sin aliento.

Sus interminables besos continuaron, encadenándose uno con otro. Cada abrazo, más sensual. Sus manos penetraron la corta camiseta, deslizándose por la piel de su espalda, su vientre, y, finalmente, acabaron sobre su pecho, acariciándole los pezones con sus pulgares con lentos, tortuosos, círculos. Obligándolo a inclinarse un poco más hacia atrás, los ágiles dedos de YiXing retorciendo, incitando los duros botones, adorándolos de manera parsimoniosa, tan tortuosa.

**_«_ ** **_Sí, sí, sí_ ** **_»._ **

Separó sus labios de los de JunMyeon, con la respiración entrecortada.

–Pon tus piernas en mi cintura, JunMyeon –le pidió.

Entregado, necesitado, no dudó en cargar su peso en él, solo hacía lo que le pedían, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y cerrando las piernas alrededor de él, restregando su propio miembro despierto y cubierto contra el pene endurecido, enorme, de YiXing con abandono, gimiendo calladamente al sentir el roce contra su glande apareciendo, a duras penas, encima de su bóxer.

YiXing lo llevó a la isla de la cocina y lo depositó de espaldas sobre la superficie fría. Quitándole la camiseta, descendió sobre sus pezones rosáceos e hinchados para comérselos. Los apretaba y saboreaba, los mordía y los lamía, hasta hacerlo gritar su nombre.

–YiXing. Dios, YiXing.

JunMyeon movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, acumulándosele la frustración. _Más_. Necesitaba más. Ondeando sus caderas para darle más fricción a su vara ansiosa, se detuvo en el rígido miembro de YiXing, deseoso de correrse.

–¡Eres exquisito, JunMyeon! Totalmente en celo, para mí.

Llevó las manos al botón del pantalón, lo desabrochó y bajó la cremallera. Él se irguió momentáneamente y JunMyeon casi sollozó decepcionado cuando su boca se separó de sus pezones. Hasta que su mano se escurrió entre los dos cuerpos y luego en su bóxer, sus dedos acariciando tentativamente su miembro rezumando pre-semen por atención urgente.

–YiXing, no puedo más. No puedo.

Con el cabello enredado, arqueando la espalda mientras él dibujaba con sus dedos círculos alrededor de su sensible corona, enervando su deseo hasta el punto de querer maldecirlo por no hacerlo venir de una vez.

–Estás empapado y duro. Esto es lo que necesitas –le dijo con aspereza.

–Te necesito a ti –jadeó, dándose cuenta, de repente, que quería aquella enorme verga enterrada en él, reclamándolo suyo.

Los dedos de YiXing trabajaron magistralmente, el vaivén en su falo hipersensible, acariciando el glande con suficiente presión como para hacerlo enloquecer.

–Córrete, JunMyeon. Quiero ver cómo te corres.

Como si estuviera obedeciendo sus órdenes, JunMyeon explotó cuando él aumentó la presión de sus dedos en la corona llorosa, haciéndolo agitarse con el gemido de una persona bajo tortura. YiXing acarició groseramente la extensión, ejerciendo presión desde la base a la punta, rozando tentativamente sus uñas. Con un sollozo penitente, su liberación se anunció entre su piel y el material de su ajustado bóxer.

–Dios. ¡Me encanta sentir cómo te vienes! Cómo terminas jadeando por mi toque.

Su respiración no podía encontrar el ritmo común, azotando su pecho sonrosado por el placer y las caricias. Su cuerpo temblaba, jadeante, el compás del corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

YiXing sacó la mano de su bóxer y lo trajo hacia su pecho. Con las piernas aún alrededor de YiXing, JunMyeon descansó la cabeza en su hombro, preguntándose qué era lo que acababa de pasar. Por supuesto, él mismo se había procurado algún orgasmo antes, pero nunca uno como este.

–Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? –se dijo en voz baja, con una sensación de fatalidad inminente, sabiendo que su vida nunca sería ya la misma.


	5. IV

Por supuesto, YiXing escuchó la pregunta que JunMyeon se hizo entre dientes. Se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño.

–Te excitaste, y mucho. Así que no me digas que no te gusta el sexo, JunMyeon. Te gusta conmigo. Sólo conmigo.

JunMyeon se recostó y vio cómo YiXing se lamía los dedos húmedos con vestigios de semen, cerrando los ojos, con una expresión de delirio en el rostro.

–Estoy jodido. No voy a ser capaz de olvidar nunca tu olor, tu increíble sabor. Debería haberte hecho venir con la boca –dijo entre lamidos.

La visión, erótica como pocas.

–Quisiera paladearte entero.

Abriendo los ojos, le lanzó una mirada tan tórrida que JunMyeon volvió a endurecerse, sintiéndose totalmente expuesto. JunMyeon retiró las piernas de su cintura y lo apartó empujándole el pecho. YiXing lo sujetó y lo bajó al suelo, dejándolo que resbalara lentamente por su cuerpo aún excitado. Avergonzado, le dio inmediatamente la espalda y se abrochó los vaqueros, sabiendo que realmente necesitaba cambiarse el bóxer.

–Ahora vuelvo –balbuceó mortificado y sin saber muy bien qué decir.

YiXing lo agarró del brazo y lo giró para obligarlo a mirarlo

–Oye. ¿Qué sucede? No estarás avergonzado, ¿verdad?

Mortificado con un adorable rubor en las mejillas, JunMyeon asintió.

–¿Por qué? No lo estés. Sé que eres virgen aún, pero no debes ocultar tu placer, ni las emociones que despiertan tu cuerpo. Esto ha sido lo más excitante que he vivido jamás –le dijo, sus manos acariciándole los brazos de arriba abajo.

–Yo... yo no hago cosas así. No reacciono de esta manera – _¡Mierda!_ Estaba tartamudeando–. Nos odiamos mutuamente.

Agarrándolo por los brazos, lo sacudió ligeramente.

–Es posible que tú me odies, pero yo nunca te he odiado, JunMyeon. Nunca.

Lo acompañó hasta la mesa. Señaló con gesto de invitación una de las sillas.

–Siéntate. Voy a calentar la comida en el microondas.

Después de sacar ibuprofeno de su mochila, JunMyeon se sentó, su cuerpo y su mente aún aturdidos. Cogió la taza de café y se tomó las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza con media taza de café tibio, de un trago. Instantes después, YiXing colocó los platos recalentados en el microondas delante de ellos.

–¿Quieres más café?

JunMyeon negó con la cabeza.

–Quizá más tarde.

Él se quedó de pie, mirándolo por un instante antes de empezar a jugar con las escasas hebras no domadas. Tiró del elástico del condón. Una risotada estridente se escapó de su boca.

–Muy creativo, pequeño –comentó.

JunMyeon lo miró con aire de suficiencia.

–Sin duda. Me alegro de que seas XL o no hubiera sido lo suficientemente grande para sujetarme el cabello.

–También eso tendría sus ventajas –respondió sutilmente mientras se sentaba.

JunMyeon no iba a entrar en debate con él. Viéndolo comer los huevos, la panceta y las patatas con tal voracidad, aunque impecablemente, JunMyeon nunca hubiera dicho que aquel hombre le acababa de procurar el orgasmo más increíble de su vida, usando nada más que sus talentosos dedos y su boca.

Se encogió de hombros, cogiendo el tenedor con dedos ligeramente temblorosos. Empezó despacio, dado su escaso interés en la comida en ese momento, pero ganó velocidad y limpió el plato en un santiamén.

–Dios mío. Estaba delicioso. No sabía que cocinaras.

YiXing le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Nunca me preguntaste. Y no tenía mucho con lo que trabajar cuando estábamos juntos. Mamá quiso enseñarnos a LuHan y a mí a cocinar. Se me quedó lo que aprendí y lo disfrutaba. LuHan, nunca.

En aquel entonces, sólo tenía un infiernillo en el apartamento porque el fogón no funcionaba. A pesar de eso, tenía talento. Aún recalentado, aquel era el mejor desayuno que había comido en mucho tiempo.

–A SeHun le da pánico dejar a LuHan en la cocina –dijo JunMyeon con una sonrisa, recordando las dos ocasiones en las que LuHan había intentado cocinar. Ambas una pesadilla. En una de ellas se dispararon las alarmas de incendio a causa del humo.

YiXing puso el tenedor y la servilleta en el plato vacío y cogió su café.

–Es extraño, porque LuHan siempre ha sido el creativo.

JunMyeon lo miró con la boca abierta al tiempo que cogía su tazón.

–Eso no es cierto. Tú eres brillante.

Sí, YiXing podría ser un perro con sus parejas, pero era un increíble hombre de negocios. JunMyeon había seguido el desarrollo de su compañía, aunque nunca lo admitiría públicamente. YiXing se había encargado de producir los videojuegos de LuHan y elevar el negocio a la estratosfera. Luego siguió con la expansión de Xiao Corporation al mercado inmobiliario y a otras empresas, convirtiéndola en una de las más diversificadas y poderosas corporaciones de Corea del Sur y el mundo. LuHan era todavía el cabeza de la división de videojuegos, pero YiXing era el principal artífice de su estatus como multimillonarios con todas las demás empresas.

YiXing se encogió de hombros.

–Yo no era más que el chico de los recados. LuHan era el cerebro detrás de todo.

–¿Realmente lo crees? Sé que él hizo los diseños iniciales, pero ¿quién los vendió, los comercializó? ¿Quién invirtió en otras empresas, quién las comenzó? Él puede ser el brillante creador de videojuegos, pero tú eres el genio del negocio. La compañía la hicisteis los dos.

YiXing bebió un trago de café y puso el tazón sobre la mesa, mirándolo con asombro.

–JunMyeon, si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que me estás haciendo un cumplido.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, JunMyeon se levantó y recogió los platos. Luego, los enjuagó antes de ponerlos en el lavavajillas.

–Digo lo que pienso. Puede que mayormente no me gustes, pero no puedo negar que eres un hombre de éxito.

**_«_ ** **_Un éxito desmedido_ ** **_»._ **

YiXing lo ayudó con los platos. Volvió a llenar los tazones de café y los puso sobre la mesa.

–Tenemos que hablar, JunMyeon.

–Lo que tengo que hacer es irme a casa. Necesito arreglarme y volver para el ensayo –le dijo casualmente, sin querer oír lo que tuviera que decirle. Su tono era demasiado serio, demasiado como el YiXing que conoció, y la añoranza lo hacía débil, anhelando algo que nunca podría volver a repetirse.

–Tienes ropa aquí. Siéntate –refunfuñó con expresión implacable.

En lugar de sentarse, cogió el tazón de café y le dio un sorbo, mirando a YiXing con prevención.

–Dime lo que tengas que decirme. Con respecto a mi vida, tu opinión es irrelevante, pero te escucho. Luego, debo irme.

Le parecía la forma más expedita de librarse de él. Necesitaba quitarse de en medio y evitar la presencia del hombre más deseable que jamás había conocido. Inmediatamente.

–Tú, hoy, no vas a ninguna parte. Ni mañana. Ni pasado mañana –respondió hostil, quitándole el tazón de las manos y poniéndolo en la mesa–. Te vas a tomar algún tiempo de descanso mientras te piensas mi proposición.

–¿Y cuál es? –masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

–Quiero que dejes tu trabajo en el hospital y que te dediques por completo a la clínica. Como médico de plantilla. Pondría tu sueldo inicial en medio millón anual y podrías hacer todo tu trabajo durante el día. Te quiero fuera de ahí antes de que oscurezca y no puedes trabajar más de cinco días a la semana. Esto te permitirá dedicarle más tiempo sin tener que bregar con dos trabajos.

–Es una clínica gratuita. No pudo ponerme un sueldo –replicó perplejo.

–Funciona con donaciones. Yo puedo elevar la mía y pagar tu sueldo con ella. Tengo muchos contactos que estarían más que dispuestos a ayudarte a llevar la clínica. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es llamarlos.

Levantó las cejas, como retándolo a desmentirlo.

Evidentemente, él tenía contactos, otros hombres de negocios ricos que juntos podrían subvencionar la clínica en su totalidad. Dios mío. Lo que sería poder ir a la clínica todos los días, un lugar donde podría realmente marcar la diferencia en la vida de otros. A él le gustaba su trabajo en el hospital y era reconfortante cuidar a los pacientes ahí, pero no era lo mismo que ayudar a gente que no podía pagar un seguro médico. Y había un sinnúmero de médicos a los que les gustaría tener su trabajo en el hospital. En la clínica… no tantos.

–No valgo tanto dinero. Es decir, soy médico general con especialidad en Pediatría pero aún así. No gano esa clase de sueldo.

 _¿De verdad estaba considerando la oferta? ¡Mierda!_ Le había puesto por delante una zanahoria que casi le era imposible rechazar.

**_«_ ** **_Se trata de Xiao YiXing, JunMyeon. Ten cuidado_ ** **_»._ **

El caso es que no quería tener cuidado. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad.

–¿Y dónde está el truco? –preguntó juicioso–. No hay ganancias para ti, excepto una mayor desgravación de impuestos por tu participación en una organización de caridad. ¿Por qué tantas molestias por mi clínica?

–Porque así sé que estás seguro todos los días y que sales de la clínica antes de anochecer, que duermes, que comes –dijo encogiendo los hombros–. Las condiciones son inamovibles. No trabajo de noche y no más de cinco días a la semana.

Lo estaba manipulando, y no le gustaba. Sin embargo, era difícil no aceptar cuando era algo que siempre había querido.

–Baja mi sueldo. Preferiría usarlo para pagar personal a tiempo completo. Solo necesito lo suficiente para pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles y la hipoteca, aparte de otros gastos menores.

–No. Te pagaré lo dicho y también tus préstamos estudiantiles. Me aseguraré de que las donaciones alcancen para pagar al personal y comprar tecnología punta.

Cruzó los brazos, hierático. Estaban negociando, pero JunMyeon sentía que cada vez que abría la boca él quería darle más.

–¿Por qué quieres hacer todo esto? La verdad.

–Lo hago por ti –replicó YiXing, penetrándolo con la mirada–. Y en parte por mí –admitió reluctante.

–¿Tenemos que firmar contratos? –preguntó, queriendo saber si estaría legalmente protegido. Quería creer que YiXing era sincero, pero no se dejaría embaucar por él otra vez. Una rotura de corazón masiva era más que suficiente. Había puesto su confianza en él una vez y la hizo pedazos. Ahora, desconfiaba de todo lo que le ofrecía.

–No. No si aceptas la oferta en su totalidad –sentenció con autoridad.

–¿Qué más incluye?

**_«_ ** **_¿Qué más podría ofrecer?_ ** **_»_ **

–Quiero que quedes embarazado –dijo bruscamente–. Estarás en posición de tener un hijo y quiero ser yo quien lo haga. No quiero el germen de ningún otro hombre dentro de ti.

JunMyeon dio una bocanada, el corazón a cien. _¿Se había vuelto loco?_

–¿Quieres ser mi donante de esperma?

–Ni hablar. O sí… pero a la antigua. Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo tanto como sea necesario. Cada día. Cinco veces al día. O hasta que me supliques que pare, y aún entonces no estoy seguro de que pararía.

Lo atrajo hacia él y le desató el cabello, enterrando posesivamente los dedos en su cabellera rubia. La cabeza de JunMyeon le daba vueltas, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho, tanto que juraría que iba a romperle el esternón.

–Eso requiere... Mucho sexo… Sexo sin protección.

Ni hablar.

–No me gusta el sexo y tú eres un putero. No podrías pasarte una semana sin una mujer u hombre. No tendrías bastante conmigo. Y, definitivamente, no quiero compartir enfermedades con tus amiguitas y amiguitos.

**_«_ ** **_No va a ocurrir. Tener a Xiao YiXing como el padre de la criatura que tan desesperadamente deseo lleva la palabra “complicado” escrita_ ** **_»._ **

–Estoy limpio. Te daré un certificado médico.

Echándose hacia atrás, lo miró fijamente con sus ojos castaños, perturbadores, tempestuosos, como si estuviera controlándose a sí mismo.

–No puedo. Confié en ti una vez. No puedo hacerlo otra vez. Especialmente no con la posibilidad de un hijo entre los dos –dijo JunMyeon con tristeza, los ojos empezaban a llenársele de lágrimas.

Increíblemente, casi deseaba cerrar el trato. _¿Cómo sería tener al hijo de Xiao YiXing, **su hijo** , entre los brazos?_ La verdad lo golpeó tan fuerte que se tambaleó: no sólo quería un hijo, sino que también quería a YiXing. Sus problemas con el sexo no tenían nada que ver con su fisonomía. Todo se reducía a YiXing. Ningún otro hombre había sido YiXing, así que no había deseado a nadie más. Cuando se trataba de compartir algo tan íntimo, sólo había una persona posible, un hombre que le había roto el corazón hacía tantos años.

**_«_ ** **_Debo estar loco, ser un estúpido masoquista, para sentir de esta manera_ ** **_»._ **

–No he estado con nadie desde hace meses. No podría. Y hasta entonces solo me he acostado con hombres que tenían el cabello rubio, cuerpos menudos con curvas y a quienes no les importaba que dijera tu nombre cuando me corría –dijo irritado–. Hombres que solo querían dinero y cosas materiales, porque no tenía nada más que ofrecerles.

–YiXing, estás con una pareja diferente cada semana.

–Amigas y amigos que me acompañan a los eventos sociales. No me acuesto con ellos. No tengo deseos de acostarme con nadie. Estoy obsesionado con un rubio menudo de ojos avellanas y mejillas hermosas que me odia –rió, sin humor, una risa autocrítica.

Dios mío, _¿sería verdad?_ Aun así, lo había engañado cuando estaban saliendo. Como el proverbial leopardo que no puede cambiar sus manchas, YiXing no podía haber cambiado tanto, _¿o sí?_

–No puedo. Nunca funcionaría. No puedo acostarme contigo, quedarme embarazado y largarme.

**_«_ ** **_Acabaría conmigo_ ** **_»._ **

–Si te largaras, iría detrás de ti

Sus orificios nasales se ensancharon, mirándolo con tal intensidad que JunMyeon a duras penas pudo mantenerle la mirada.

–Y bien, ¿por qué querrías algo así? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Creo que no lo entiendes, JunMyeon. No estoy pidiendo dejarte embarazado o follar contigo, aunque bien sabe Dios que me gustaría.

–¿Qué quieres?

Respiró hondo, exhalando lentamente, su cuerpo en tensión.

–Quiero casarme contigo. No te estoy pidiendo unos pocos meses de sexo desenfrenado. Te estoy pidiendo una eternidad. Tú, yo, una familia. Todo. Todo lo que deberías tener, pero no has tenido todavía. No te merezco, pero cómo te deseo, en cuerpo y alma. Tanto que me está matando. Deseo volver a contemplar y _vivir_ ese cielo que tú me entregaste hace años, mi pequeño ángel.

Volvió a respirar hondo… y esperó.


	6. V

YiXing contuvo la respiración, observando cómo la expresión de JunMyeon se tornaba escéptica mientras intentaba digerir lo que le había dicho. Sorpresa. Incredulidad. Terror. Emociones reflejadas en los ojos avellana de JunMyeon al mirarlo. No, él no lo sentía así realmente. No quiso decir nada de lo que había dicho excepto por lo de convertir la clínica en su trabajo permanente para hacer su vida más fácil. Pero luego vio esos malditos papeles y perdió los estribos.

**_«_ ** **_Ningún hombre pone nada dentro de mi pequeño ángel, artificialmente o no. Si quiere un hijo yo le daré uno, o moriré feliz intentándolo_ ** **_»._ **

Un súbito deseo de poseerlo, un deseo desenfrenado, lo invadió, apretó los puños, necesitaba poseer al hombre que estaba delante de él, un hombre al que había deseado siempre, al parecer. Cuando decidió dejarlo lo hizo porque pensó que sería lo mejor para él. Se acabó. No lo iba a hacer otra vez.

Evidentemente, JunMyeon no era feliz, algún tipo lo había tratado como la misma mierda y no tenía la familia que siempre había querido. Estaba solo… o había estado solo. Ahora, YiXing, estaba decidido a quedarse con él. Para siempre. Aunque lo odiara, él lo trataría mejor que cualquier otro hombre; solventaría todas sus necesidades hasta que le suplicara piedad.

 _¡Que a él no le gusta el sexo! ¡Y una mierda!_ Simplemente no había encontrado un hombre que quisiera complacerlo, que realmente pudiese darle todo desde el comienzo hasta el final. JunMyeon era la pólvora que él quería hacer explotar. Quería hacer un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales con él, un orgasmo tras otro, hasta que le rogara parar, su cuerpo sin fuerzas y saciado.

YiXing no vio la palma de la mano que se acercaba a su rostro, sus fantasías y deseos tan intensos que se perdió en ellos. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para volverle la cara y lo suficientemente sonoro como para que se oyera su eco en la cocina.

–¿Cómo puedes? ¿Cómo puedes jugar conmigo de esta manera? Hijo de puta, ¿qué te he hecho para merecer esto? –JunMyeon siseó como un gatito, con rabia en los ojos, llenos de lágrimas–. No quiero seguir tu ridículo juego, Xiao.

YiXing lo agarró por la muñeca cuando él estaba a punto de darle otra bofetada. Le apretó la muñeca lo suficientemente como para inmovilizarlo, pero no tanto como para hacerle daño.

–No. Probablemente mereciera esa bofetada por haberte hecho daño en el pasado. Pero no voy a aceptar otra por pedirte que te cases conmigo y darte todo lo que deseas.

–Tú eres un maldito embustero. No quieres casarte conmigo, ni siquiera quieres financiar la clínica. Esto es un chiste cruel, retorcido... Y no entiendo por qué.

Se le soltaron las lágrimas. En sus ojos avellana había dolor y confusión. Su dulce mirada nublada por el llanto.

–Maldita sea, JunMyeon.

Lo sostuvo en sus brazos. JunMyeon pataleó y se retorció hasta que él lo rodeó con los brazos, inmovilizándolo.

–No es ningún puto juego. No soy una persona retorcida. No tanto.

Un poco sí, pero no en esto, no con su pequeño ángel.

Furioso, echando humo, lo llevó en brazos al salón. Lo dejó caer sobre un espacioso sofá de piel, se echó encima de JunMyeon, sujetándole las muñecas, conteniendo sus manos agitadas por encima de la cabeza.

Respirando intensamente, YiXing lo miró a la cara, sosteniendo su propio peso con las piernas. Los ojos afables de JunMyeon vertían lágrimas, un caudal que no parecía tener fin. _¡Mierda!_

–Por favor, JunMyeon, no llores.

No podía soportar que llorase. Ya había tenido suficientes desengaños y dolor en su vida. Sabiendo que él era la causa de sus lágrimas, no importaba si intencionalmente o no, lo mataba.

JunMyeon desvió la cara.

–Suéltame. Quiero irme de aquí.

–La oferta es sincera, JunMyeon. No estoy seguro de por qué crees que te haría una jugarreta así, pero no tengo ninguna razón para hacer eso. Piénsalo bien. No tiene sentido –suspiró frustrado.

Volvió a mirarlo y le clavó los ojos como buscando en su alma.

–Tanto sentido como que me pidas que me case contigo. Nos odiamos mutuamente.

–Tú me odias. Yo no te odio. Nunca lo he hecho –dijo con aspereza, intentado reprimir el cúmulo de emociones que lo embargaban.

–Tú no querías tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, tampoco. Y ni siquiera me respetaste lo suficiente como para romper conmigo antes de follarte a otro. Me importabas, YiXing. Y verte con ese chico supuso una burla a todo lo que habíamos compartido. Nuestra amistad. Nuestra relación. Todo fue un chiste a mi costa.

JunMyeon tiró de las manos y YiXing lo soltó, incorporándose para darle espacio, ahora que parecía más calmado.

–JunMyeon, yo…

–Así que disculpa si creo que esto no es más que otra puta mentira, pero no me fío de ti. Y por una buena razón –dijo, pasándose una mano temblorosa por el cabello y empujándolo hacia atrás para despejar las rebeldes hebras doradas de la cara, cara aún humedecida por las lágrimas vertidas.

–Necesito irme. ¿Puedes llevarme a la clínica para recoger mi coche?

–No. Tú te quedas aquí. El ensayo empieza dentro de unas horas –insistió él, la mandíbula tensa–. Aún no me has dado tu respuesta a mi proposición.

–Porque no creo que sea necesario, pero si quieres una, la respuesta es no. Absolutamente no –dijo cogiendo aire–. Me rompiste el corazón una vez. ¿Tan estúpido crees que soy? A menos, claro, que puedas darme una buena razón de por qué estabas comiendo lengua con un chico tan espectacular ese día.

–Porque no tenía elección –gritó con bronquedad, como una explosión surgiendo de lo más profundo de su cuerpo–. Tenía que hacer que te alejaras de mí para que no salieras perjudicado. Ese chico, que me llevaba al menos quince años, era un agente del **NIS** *****. ¿Lo miraste siquiera?

Se encogió de hombros, con las emociones a flor de piel, incapaz de recordar aquel día de pesadilla sin que lo dominaran la ira y la frustración.

–Todo lo que recuerdo es que era guapo y que te tenía la lengua hasta la garganta. Y tú lo manoseabas de arriba abajo –respondió JunMyeon con voz quebradiza, triste por el recuerdo del dolor.

–Hacía bien su trabajo. Nos habíamos encontrado para buscar la manera de protegerte. Por eso te pedí que nos viésemos ahí para tomar un café. JungSoo decía que la mejor forma de protegerte era alienarte, pero yo no podía hacerlo. Me importabas demasiado. Él me dijo que, si realmente me importabas, debería preocuparme por tu seguridad, sobre todo. Tenía razón, pero yo no sabía cómo alejarme de ti, aunque sabía que de alguna manera tendría que hacerlo para que estuvieras a salvo. Así que cuando te vio venir, él se encargó de hacerlo besándome y empujando su lengua hasta la garganta. Me convenció de que la mejor manera de salvarte era hacer que me odiaras, así que, sí, le seguí el juego. No sabía si darle las gracias u odiarlo hasta la muerte después de aquello. No quería poner mis manos encima de alguien que no fueras tú, JunMyeon. Me repugnó lo que estaba pasando, sabiendo que nos estabas viendo y que te sentías traicionado. Y si crees que no he vivido con la pesadumbre de tener que haber hecho algo así desde entonces, cada puto día, estás equivocado.

YiXing se sentó al lado de JunMyeon y enterró la cara en las manos, odiándose todavía por lo que había pasado, pero sabiendo que había sido la única solución. En aquel entonces, había sido egoísta, demasiado joven, incapaz de alejar a JunMyeon de él por desearlo tan intensamente, por necesitarlo tanto. Y JunMyeon era tan leal que nunca lo hubiera dejado a menos que se sintiera traicionado.

–No quise hacerte daño, pero la idea de que te pasara algo me volvía loco. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

–¿Por qué el **NIS**? ¿Te habías metido en problemas? –preguntó JunMyeon. Su voz seguía sonando a duda y confusión.

YiXing se recostó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en la piel.

–No yo. No realmente. Tú conoces mi historia, JunMyeon. Tú sabes que mi padre murió de una sobredosis y que tenía contactos con el crimen organizado.

–Sí –dijo asintiendo también con la cabeza–. Me lo contaste. Murió poco después de conocernos.

–Yo sabía cosas. Cosas que podían ayudar a acabar con la organización. Mi padre no era una buena persona. Yo estaba continuamente en medio de él y de LuHan, haciendo lo que fuera necesario para que el hijo de puta no le hiciera daño a mi hermano pequeño. Aún era un menor cuando empecé a hacer _recados_ y otras cosas bajo coacción. Por tanto, yo no estaba metido en nada realmente. Pero sabía lo suficiente como para ayudar a demoler una organización internacional de criminales.

Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo antes de continuar.

–Vine a Gangnam con la esperanza de alejar a mi familia de todo aquello, de empezar una nueva vida y dejar la otra atrás. Pero una vez que te conocí comprendí que no podía enterrar mi pasado y huir, pretender que no sabía ciertas cosas. Quería ser una buena persona, y un hombre decente no sería tan egoísta como para no intentar evitar el dolor y la muerte causados por esta organización. Tenía que hacer lo que pudiese para acabar con aquellos hijos de puta. Fui al **NIS** alrededor de diciembre, les di información y trabajé con ellos en la investigación. Llevó meses, pero finalmente infiltraron agentes y tuvieron suficiente información para destruir todo el entramado. Desgraciadamente, se corrió la voz de que yo era un soplón y eso me hizo a mí y a cualquiera que me importara blancos de la organización. JungSoo me ayudó a comprender que no podía permitirme tener relaciones estrechas con nadie. Yo era un peligro para todos los que me conocían.

–Yo me hubiera quedado contigo. Habría hecho cualquier cosa.

–Y hubieras acabado muerto. No podía asumir ese riesgo.

Se incorporó, agarrando a JunMyeon por los hombros, sacudiéndolo levemente.

–Ni siquiera pude proteger a LuHan y a mi madre a tiempo. LuHan fue acuchillado por alguien de la organización, en pago por la deslealtad de mi padre. Era gente que mataba sin pensárselo. Les importaba un carajo la vida de nadie. ¿Lo entiendes?

La voz le reverberó, con una emoción a punto de estallar. Tenía la cara salpicada de sudor, algo que le pasaba cada vez que recordaba lo que le había pasado a LuHan y lo que podía haberle pasado a JunMyeon.

–Lo que le pasó a LuHan no fue culpa tuya, YiXing –respondió JunMyeon en un tono calmado, susurrando.

–Sí que lo fue. Yo era el hermano mayor. Tenía que haberlo protegido. Debería haber sabido que se vengarían en la primera persona disponible.

Soltando a JunMyeon, se dejó caer en el sofá nuevamente.

–Tú apenas eras lo suficientemente adulto. ¿Cómo podrías haber sabido?

–Debería haberlo sabido. Había visto a esta gente actuar desde que di mis primeros pasos –replicó calladamente, como si siguiera en peligro.

–¿Por qué no me buscaste después de que todo terminara? –inquirió JunMyeon, temeroso.

–Tardaron un año en eliminar todas las células de la organización. Mi madre, LuHan y yo estuvimos bajo protección del **NIS** , aquí en Gangnam, hasta que el último capo estuvo entre rejas o muerto –le respondió YiXing, pensativo, grave.

–Pero después de eso, ¿por qué no me buscaste?

–Lo hice.

YiXing apretó los puños, le desagradaba recordar el día que fue a buscarlo. Sabía que lo había perdido, pero ese día concreto fue cuando realmente abrió los ojos a la realidad, cuando tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que lo había perdido para siempre.

–Nunca te volví a ver –replicó confundido.

–Yo te vi a ti. Esta vez fui yo quien tuvo que verte con otro hombre, con su lengua en tu garganta.

Arrugó el entrecejo; la expresión intensa.

–Te localicé en el campus, pero tenías encima a cierto tipo de cabello oscuro con pinta de atleta. Me pareció que estabas feliz. Él parecía ser un niño bueno y podría hacerte feliz. Tú seguiste adelante con tu vida y no podía culparte por haber encontrado a alguien mejor que yo.

**_«_ ** **_¡Joder, cómo me dolió!_ ** **_»_ **

–TaeIl –susurró JunMyeon–. Empezamos a salir poco después de un año después de lo que pasó. Deberías haber hablado conmigo.

–¿Por qué? Todo lo que habría hecho sería complicarte la vida. No tenía nada que ofrecerte. Apenas había salido del peligro por mi colaboración con el **NIS** , sin un puto duro por estar ayudando a mi familia. LuHan estaba estudiando entonces. Yo lo dejé para que él pudiera estudiar. Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor para trabajar media jornada, volví a la universidad para terminar mis estudios. Tú estabas con un tío que entonces parecía mucho mejor partido que yo.

JunMyeon nunca sabría lo difícil que había sido para él alejarse de su pequeño ángel, dejarlo en brazos de otro hombre. Pero JungSoo estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que, si alguien te importa, haces lo que sea mejor para esa persona.

–Si hubiera sabido que era un cabrón que no se iba a casar contigo y te iba a tratar como una mierda, te hubiera apartado de él al instante. Me imagino que es el mismo con el que intentaste perder la virginidad pero que no lo dejaste pasar de la primera base. El hijo de puta que te dijo que tú eras asexual.

 _¡Dios!_ Lo que daría por echarle la mano encima a aquel gilipollas. Lamentaba haber dejado a su idolatrado JunMyeon en manos de alguien que no se lo merecía.

–Así es. No salimos juntos por mucho tiempo. Seis meses –dijo encogiendo los hombros, mirando a YiXing. El dolor en sus ojos era tangible. –Me encontraba solo y quería olvidarte.

–¿Y no lo has vuelto a intentar desde entonces? –preguntó YiXing curioso, su voz dulcificada.

JunMyeon negó con la cabeza.

–No. He salido esporádicamente con otros, pero… no hubo nada.

Con un dedo, YiXing enjugó una lágrima que descendía por la mejilla sonrosada de JunMyeon y se la llevó a los labios.

–De verdad, JunMyeon. No puedo imaginarme a ningún hombre dejándote ir.

–Excepto tú –sonrió JunMyeon con tristeza.

–Aún no te has ido de mí, y esta vez no te dejaré ir –dijo él con firmeza–. Quiero casarme contigo. No me has dado una respuesta.

YiXing observó la expresión angustiosa de JunMyeon, que casi lo obliga a ponerse de rodillas ante él. Necesitaba que le dijera que sí. Desesperadamente. Su cordura empezaba a depender de ello.

–Tú y yo no nos conocemos ya. No sé qué decirte ahora mismo– le respondió honestamente.

–Di que sí.

 ** _«_** ** _De una puta vez_** ** _»._** Decir lo contrario no era una opción. YiXing lo sentó en sus piernas. Necesitaba sostenerlo en brazos en ese momento, tenía que sentir su suavidad en sus brazos. Él se quejó y quiso zafarse, pero YiXing no lo dejó.

–O te sientas tranquilo o te pongo boca arriba a gemir un ratito.

Lo quería con urgencia.

–No puedo aguantar ese delicioso movimiento encima de mí sin arrancarte la ropa del cuerpo y saborear cada centímetro de tu piel.

JunMyeon dejó de moverse inmediatamente y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

–¿Qué fue de JungSoo? –preguntó curioso, descansando la cabeza sobre los hombros de YiXing.

–No lo sé –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Nunca lo volví a ver después de la investigación. Estaba casado. Felizmente casado, con dos hijos. No tenía ningún deseo de morrearse conmigo. Yo solo era un pobre inepto para él. Todo fue una treta para obligarme a cortar mis lazos contigo.

Perdió una mano en su cabello y empezó a masajearle la cabeza.

–Así que… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, JunMyeon?

–YiXing, ni siquiera he digerido toda la información que me acabas de dar. No puedes esperar que acepte casarme contigo –dijo, empujándose hacia atrás y mirando a YiXing con malestar.

–Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a LuHan. Él no sabe nada acerca de nosotros, pero puede verificar todo lo demás –le contestó, contrariado porque no le creyera después de haber desnudado el alma para él.

–No es eso. Necesito tiempo –suplicó–. Han pasado años, YiXing. Hemos cambiado. No nos conocemos ya.

–Nos hemos conocido siempre, ángel. Mi alma reconoció la tuya en el mismo instante en que te vi.

Y esa era la verdad. No necesitó más tiempo para conocer su valía, para saber que JunMyeon era especial.

–Está bien. Entonces, dime que sí mañana.

Se sentía magnánimo ahora que lo tenía exactamente donde lo quería tener.

JunMyeon rió, su melodiosa risa perturbaba el silencio de la habitación.

–Muy generoso por tu parte, pero creo que voy a necesitar un poco más que eso.

YiXing le ladeó la cabeza, clavándole una mirada posesiva.

–¿Cuánto más?

–No lo sé –susurró JunMyeon con ojos tristes.

 _¡Maldita sea!_ No lo quería apesadumbrado. Quería que lo quisiera. No… Necesitaba que lo quisiera.

–Te seduciré, y te haré el amor hasta que no te queden fuerzas para decir nada excepto que sí. Nadie planta nada ahí dentro sino yo.

JunMyeon puso los ojos en blanco.

–Nadie ha puesto nada dentro de mí. TaeIl ni siquiera lo logró y no he tenido nada más, excepto un consolador, desde entonces.

Algo primitivo y carnal punzó las entrañas de YiXing, la imagen de JunMyeon dándose placer hizo que su ya endurecido falo se levantara. Un instinto animal lo obligaba a codiciar ser el primero en llegar a su interior. Nunca había tenido sexo sin protección. De alguna manera, JunMyeon iba a ser el primero, _el único_ , ya que no pensaba estar con ningún otro hombre o mujer en su vida.

–¿Y cómo te va con el consolador? –se atragantó YiXing, apenas capaz de articular la pregunta.

JunMyeon encogió los hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa.

–Probablemente se hayan agotado las pilas. Hace tiempo que no lo uso.

 _¡Dios!_ Lo estaba matando.

–No lo necesitarás más –le dijo acariciando su piel, enterrando su cara en el cuello sedoso de JunMyeon.

JunMyeon echó la cabeza a un lado, facilitando a YiXing el acceso.

–¿Es cierto que nunca te acostaste con ninguna de esas personas? –murmuró.

–Lo que te dije es la verdad. Sé lo que las revistas de cotilleos dicen y lo que la gente piensa, pero no es cierto. Las mujeres y hombres con los que la gente me ve no son más que amistades o conocidos, personas que quieren asistir a fiestas. No presumo de ser un santo, JunMyeon, me he tirado a muchos. Pero ninguno eras tú –respondió él, la voz espesada contra su piel.

–Te he echado de menos. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! –replicó JunMyeon con dolor y tristeza.

Incapaz de detenerse, YiXing deslizó a JunMyeon de sus piernas al sofá y se colocó encima de él, cubriendo con su fornido armazón el cuerpo menudo de JunMyeon. Se sentía dulce, tan suave debajo de él que gimió cuando JunMyeon abrió las piernas para recibirlo y él sintió que, por fin, estaba en casa, exactamente donde debía estar. El contacto con su cuerpo, su embriagadora fragancia alrededor filtrándose por cada poro de su piel.

–Yo también te echaba de menos, ángel. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar –respondió quedo, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de JunMyeon, sujetando su propio peso con los codos, pero necesitando sentir toda su suavidad. Enterró la cara en las hebras rubias detrás de la adorable oreja de JunMyeon, abandonándose absorto en él, respirándolo una y otra vez hasta que todo su cuerpo se llenase de su esencia.

**_«_ ** **_Mío. Lo necesito. Nunca habrá otro hombre mientras me quede aliento_ ** **_»_ ** **_._ **

Un sonido grave, incoherente, salió de su garganta, un sonido animal y desbocado.

–Nunca te dejaré ir. Puedes decir sí hoy o mañana, pero serás mío por siempre.

Llevó la boca a la JunMyeon antes de que él pudiera decir nada, ahogando cualquier protesta que hubiera podido salir de sus labios. Le importaba un carajo lo que JunMyeon dijera, no hacía más que reclamar lo que debía haber sido suyo años atrás. Quizá debería haber confesado todo la primera vez que volvió a verlo, hacía un año, pero no se había acercado a él, temeroso de que hubiera un hombre en su vida, un hombre que fuera mejor que él. Ahora que sabía la verdad, que nunca había sido atesorado como debería haber sido, no lo iba a dejar escapar.

JunMyeon sabía a café con azúcar y a tentación y casi lo llevaba a la locura. Cubrió de besos su boca una y otra vez, como si marcara una propiedad, necesitando que olvidara a todo hombre, salvo a él. Le latía el pene y restregó la pelvis en el vientre de JunMyeon, gimiendo de placer dentro de su boca, que lo recibió con fuego y con la promesa del éxtasis. Él deslizó sus brazos por detrás de JunMyeon, intentando acercarlo más, sus cuerpos apretados juntos. _¡Dios!_ Necesitaba más. Más de él, más de su calor. JunMyeon gimió en la boca de él cuando YiXing embistió de nuevo, barriendo con su lengua la húmeda, cálida cavidad, ansioso de su dulzor, revolcándose en su aroma.

–Tengo que tenerte más cerca. Desnudos. Ya –carraspeó, tras separar precipitadamente su boca de la de JunMyeon.

–Alguien llama a la puerta. He oído el timbre –resolló JunMyeon calladamente.

 _¡Mierda!_ LuHan.

Miró el reloj, luego a JunMyeon, verdaderamente tentado de ignorar el penetrante tono del timbre una vez más. JunMyeon parecía tan preparado con ese semblante sonrosado, tan relajado con sus ojos brillantes, tan dispuesto a que lo tomara que la frustración hizo que se tirara de los pelos.

–Lo olvidé. Es LuHan. Continuamos luego –le dijo con una mirada enfebrecida.

JunMyeon se sentó, empujándose delicadamente.

–No va a ser posible. Se quedan hasta el sábado, ¿verdad?

–¿Y qué?

A YiXing le importaba poco que ellos estuvieran en la casa siempre que JunMyeon estuviera con él.

–No voy a dormir en tu habitación mientras que ellos estén aquí –le advirtió JunMyeon amenazador–. Esta es su boda, YiXing. No voy a hacer nada que dé que hablar. Este momento les pertenece y yo necesito tiempo para pensar.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, pero sólo consiguió que sus hebras parecieran más indomables. Los ojos de YiXing recorrieron su apariencia desaliñada con satisfacción. Parecía un dulce doncel que acababa de ser forzado.

–No tienes nada que pensar. Sólo tienes que decir sí –replicó beligerante.

JunMyeon saltó del sofá y se sujetó sus hebras en un intento de cola de caballo.

–Necesito mi goma.

YiXing lo miró sardónico.

–Eso no suena como viniendo de la boca de un chico decente. En la cocina. Voy a buscarla.

–No, yo la busco. Tú abre la puerta. Pobres LuHan y SeHun están esperando en los escalones probablemente preguntándose dónde estás.

–Estaba a punto de pasarlo como no lo he pasado en mi puta vida. En mala hora, hermanito –gruñó YiXing, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

JunMyeon se rió tímidamente, cubriéndose los labios para silenciar el ruido.

–Necesito algunas cosas de casa. Y pilas nuevas –le dijo mientras se pavoneaba a lo largo de la habitación.

YiXing hizo un ruido animal, viéndolo contonearse en dirección a la cocina. Ese dulce, insinuante, contoneo al caminar. Los glúteos embutidos en un par de vaqueros que nunca debió haberle pedido a JungWoo que comprara. Eran demasiado provocativos, se ajustaban a sus formas quizá demasiado bien.

**_«_ ** **_¿Pilas? ¿Para qué necesita…?_ ** **_»_ **

_¡El consolador!_ Qué niño. Sonrió con afectación mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Un tanto para JunMyeon. Y no le importaba dárselo, porque, al final, pensaba ganar por un margen aplastante. Agarró el tirador, intentando colocarse la pungente erección antes de abrir la puerta e intentando exorcizar la visión de JunMyeon dándose placer con el consolador.

–Esta me la vas a pagar, ángel –se susurró a sí mismo con una sonrisita mientras abría la puerta.

YiXing había esperado una eternidad a JunMyeon, pero de repente no podía esperar más. Le habían dado una segunda oportunidad, y esta vez no lo dejaría escapar, porque nadie en el mundo lo necesitaba más que él. Y nadie podría atesorarlo tanto como él lo haría.

Resuelto a hacerlo, firme, como su erección, sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando recibió a LuHan y a SeHun en su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El Servicio Nacional de Inteligencia, mayormente conocido como NIS por sus siglas en inglés, es el principal servicio de inteligencia de Corea del Sur.


	7. VI

JunMyeon lloró en la boda. No lo pudo evitar. No le fue posible ver a LuHan y SeHun intercambiar los votos matrimoniales sin que las lágrimas le salieran a borbotones, estaba tan feliz por su amigo que casi le daba dolor. Mientras que los contrayentes se miraban uno al otro, JunMyeon podía ver el rostro de LuHan. SeHun estaba de espaldas a él mientras recitaba los votos al que iba a ser su esposo. Todo en él reflejaba una emoción genuina, sin aditivos, cuando le repitió los votos a SeHun, taciturno, pero con sentimiento.

Él y YiXing eran los únicos que formaban parte del cortejo nupcial, el resto lo constituía un número reducido de amigos y familiares. El clima había cooperado, de modo que todo se había dispuesto en el exterior, y la decoración era exquisita. SeHun había querido una ceremonia sencilla, aunque había una espléndida celebración dispuesta para después de la ceremonia con cientos de invitados convocados en la elegante casa de YiXing para darle la enhorabuena a la feliz pareja.

SeHun parecía un doncel celestial, en su traje blanco y finísimo que abrigaba su cuerpo a la perfección, con un corbatín negro que adoraba su cuello contrastando con la seda blanca brillante convertida en camisa, un tono más encandilado que el resto del traje, haciéndolo lucir como un hermoso niño somnoliento viviendo un sueño fantástico. El estilo le iba muy bien a SeHun, alto y esbelto. El traje se ajustaba perfectamente en la cintura y los pantalones acentuaban delicadamente sus hermosas piernas largas. Su aspecto robaba suspiros con un delicado maquillaje, dándole un poco de viveza a sus mejillas con el carmín de las manzanas y a sus labios rosáceos como pétalos recién abiertos de anémona con bálsamo perfectamente retocado, complementado por sus iris borgoña encendidos con el candor del afecto verdadero. Un novio perfecto.

JunMyeon estaba a su vez encantado con su traje gris azulado, un tono bastante formal que lucía contrariado con el satín negro escarchado que tenía de fondo como camisa. El saco estaba constituido por botones dorados, tres a cada lado y unidos en un corte v invertido al ser abrochados, acentuando la forma de sus piernas con el pantalón algo estrecho, haciéndolo lucir tan elegante con vestigios de incitación a la extravagancia sin llegar a ser exorbitante. La cereza del pastel solamente fue un pequeño y delicado pañuelo negro de seda escarchada, atado al costado de su cuello con una perla en forma de rombo, convirtiendo a JunMyeon en un príncipe de ensueño. El tono grisáceo encendía la escarcha en el negro, simplemente iluminando el mármol finísimo que tenía el chico por piel sedosa, junto con sus labios y mejillas con un delicado sonrojo amoroso. JunMyeon era consciente de que estaba tan bien como podía estar al lado de un chico alto y deslumbrante como SeHun.

JunMyeon miró a YiXing por encima de la feliz pareja. Estaba deslumbrante. LuHan llevaba el mismo esmoquin, pero con una corbata de lazo. YiXing llevaba una corbata estrecha, negra con finas rayas de color verde esmeralda. Todo en él era urbanita y sofisticado, hasta su postura y su expresión, un hombre obviamente cómodo con su atuendo y con todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Obligándose a apartar los ojos de YiXing, JunMyeon volvió la mirada a LuHan para verlo entregarse como esposo a SeHun.

Cuando llegó el momento de la ceremonia en la que el ministro preguntó si alguien tenía alguna objeción al matrimonio LuHan arrugó el entrecejo, amenazador, volviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia el hombre del alzacuellos.

–Es mío. Continúe –informó con cierta irritación al ministro.

JunMyeon se mordió los labios para no reírse. Xiao LuHan era posesivo y no era precisamente sutil ocultándolo. Miró a YiXing y el corazón le dio un salto de alegría. Se dio cuenta que él intentaba ahogar una sonrisa, su mirada delatando su regocijo. Sus ojos se encontraron y se sostuvieron la mirada, compartiendo un instante de muda comunicación, de alegría compartida.

Finalmente, cuando consiguió apartar la vista de YiXing, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, como si alguien tuviera los ojos en él. Estaba en una ceremonia con al menos cincuenta invitados. Todos miraban. Pero él volvió la vista y sus ojos se tropezaron con los de un hombre que estaba en la primera fila, un hombre que parecía peligroso en su costoso traje de chaqueta, mirándolo directamente, sin desviar los ojos de su cara. El hombre era atractivo en su tosca intensidad, con el cabello rubio y ojos penetrantes, como un láser, ojos que se clavaron en él con intensa concentración. Incapaz de mirar para otro lado, obligado a no quitarle los ojos de encima, JunMyeon se sobresaltó cuando él articuló una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo… A JunMyeon. Verdaderamente, había algo tan magnético en él que no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Volviendo la atención a LuHan y SeHun, las lágrimas le nublaron la visión cuando el ministro los declaró esposos. LuHan besó al novio… y volvió a besar al novio… y finalmente paró cuando YiXing le dio una palmada de enhorabuena en la espalda, aunque JunMyeon sabía bien que lo hizo para evitar que LuHan devorara a SeHun delante de los invitados. Los ojos de SeHun salpicados de lágrimas cuando abrazó a JunMyeon y recogió de nuevo su ramo de novio. YiXing le ofreció el brazo y JunMyeon se agarró de él, siguiendo a la nueva pareja por el pasillo.

–Vi cómo MinHo te desnudaba con la mirada. Ni lo pienses –murmuró YiXing entre dientes, sonriendo abiertamente al público mientras lo decía.

–¿Quién es MinHo? –preguntó confundido, siguiendo el paso detrás de SeHun y LuHan.

–Choi MinHo. El cabrón de la primera fila que no te quitaba los ojos de encima. No lo culpo. Pero más le vale guardar la distancia o lo mato –rugió YiXing cuando llegaban al final del pasillo. Lo agarró por la cintura, posesivamente, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

JunMyeon no lo conocía personalmente, pero había oído hablar de él. Choi MinHo era otro de los que aparecían en las páginas del cotilleo demasiado frecuentemente por su fortuna y su poder.

–Sois amigos, obviamente. Está aquí.

–Sí, sí. Es mi amigo, pero ahora mismo no me gusta. No me gusta la forma en que te estaba mirando –respondió enérgicamente. –Tenemos muchos negocios en común.

Concluida la ceremonia, los invitados se abrieron camino hacia las carpas dispuestas frente al mar con mesas para comer, un bar y una tarta nupcial monstruosa. El sol empezaba a ponerse y un aire de cuento de hadas envolvió la celebración. JunMyeon aspiró profundamente el aire salado y húmedo, disfrutando el benigno atardecer.

–¡Todo es tan precioso! –suspiró.

–Sí. Todo. Tú estás impresionantemente hermoso, JunMyeon. ¿No te lo había dicho?

Lo miraba fijamente, recorriendo su cuerpo con la vista, recreándose en las curvas acentuadas por el pantalón de vestir, y procurando darle atención también a sus labios como mejillas rosáceas.

–Una o dos veces –respondió, sonrojándose, mientras que YiXing continuaba con la mirada fija en él.

De hecho, se lo había dicho al menos cinco veces desde que lo vio descender las escaleras hasta el área donde se celebró la ceremonia, y se había sonrojado como un tonto cada vez. No era lo que decía, sino cómo lo decía. Parecía decirle que necesitaba hacerle el amor o moriría, así de indigente era el tono de su voz, una voz cuyo timbre le producía un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda y le endurecía la entrepierna.

–¿Cómo puedes llevar este traje ceñido con una camiseta por dentro? –preguntó YiXing, sensual y desesperado, mientras manoseaba el sedoso tejido que adornaba el cuello de JunMyeon.

–No llevo –susurró él, como respuesta, mirándolo con fingida inocencia–. No es posible. Si me sacara el saco, seguramente podrían ver a través de la camisa. No es un material precisamente grueso u oscuro, a pesar de su tonalidad.

Un profundo vigoroso gruñido salió de la garganta de YiXing que lo hizo estremecerse. Sólo con YiXing había sentido esta clase de poder, y era embriagador.

–Por caridad, JunMyeon. Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios desde hace unos días. No sé si voy a poder aguantar mucho más –dijo con la mandíbula tensa–. Y, por amor de Dios, no te agaches. Tendrás a todos los hombres salivando durante el banquete. ¡Mierda! Necesito un trago.

Lo cogió de la mano, que encapsuló por completo con la suya, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de JunMyeon de manera tan posesiva que hizo que el corazón de JunMyeon saltara de alegría.

Todos y cada uno de los preparativos de la boda había salido a pedir de boca, todo perfectamente orquestado. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era disfrutar del festejo. Ver a LuHan y a SeHun juntos durante los últimos días había sido dolorosamente conmovedor, pero grato. Los dos eran como las dos mitades de un todo, tan felices juntos que casi era una tortura verlos. SeHun había pasado por tantas cosas, sufriendo en soledad tanto tiempo. JunMyeon daba gracias porque SeHun hubiera finalmente encontrado un hombre que lo haría feliz hasta el éxtasis. Su amigo estaba embarazado, pero no por el tiempo suficiente como para que se le notase. Aunque JunMyeon no lo hubiera creído posible, esto había hecho a LuHan ser aún más protector y estar más al cuidado de SeHun. Serían buenos padres. Un hijo nacido de ellos sería un hijo dichoso.

YiXing le tiraba de la mano, llevándolo hasta la lujosa carpa más próxima a la orilla.

–YiXing, más despacio. Mis zapatos –le recordó, dándole un tirón en dirección opuesta y señalándose a los pies cuando él se giró. Atravesaban el césped y él no estaba acostumbrado a usar zapatos de charol para ceremonias formales. Si no frenaba el paso, definitivamente se sentaría y no se levantaría.

Él lo miró apesadumbrado.

–Lo siento, ángel. Se me olvidó que tienes el paso más corto.

Lo cogió en brazos y lo acurrucó cerca de su pecho.

–Problema resuelto –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. –Me gusta más así, de todas maneras.

–Bájame –refunfuñó JunMyeon avergonzado–. Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

Golpear a YiXing fue completamente inútil. Su mano rebotó en los poderosos músculos de los brazos de él como si estuviera abofeteando a una piedra. A JunMyeon le causó dolor en la palma de la mano. YiXing ni se inmutó. Continuó avanzando hacia la carpa, ignorándolo.

–Déjalos que miren –replicó despreocupado.

–Maldita sea, YiXing. ¿Estás intentando meterme mano? –amonestó JunMyeon conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa. Un brazo lo sostenía por las piernas y se las rodeaba de forma que la palma de la mano podía acariciarle los muslos cubiertos por el pantalón.

–Pues sí. Estoy intentado apreciar detenidamente lo que se esconde dentro de esos pantalones. Uno no pierde la ocasión cuando está desesperado.

YiXing le dirigió una mirada desafiante y luego continuó mirando sus labios con una lascivia posesiva que le provocó un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. JunMyeon suspiró, inhalando profundamente, dejando que su olor penetrante le anestesiara los sentidos. **_«_** ** _¡Dios, huele tan bien!_** ** _»._** Cerrando los ojos por un momento, dejó que el impacto se filtrase en su ser, abrazando sus hombros y jugueteando con las hebras en la nuca. Sentirlo cerca otra vez, sentir la robustez de su cuerpo contra el de él era absolutamente decadente. Todo en YiXing lo atraía, lo hacía querer sumergirse en él, fundirse con él. Era un sentimiento carnal como emocional, uno que nunca había sentido con ningún otro hombre. Como si YiXing exudara feromonas y JunMyeon no pudiera ignorar el tentador encantamiento de los sentidos. Una fiebre amorosa que también le procuraba un sentimiento de seguridad.

–¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó YiXing, su voz melódica y seductora.

JunMyeon abrió los ojos y lo miró.

–En ti –respondió con franqueza.

YiXing lo miró con mayor intensidad y apretó el agarre alrededor de su cuerpo.

–Si no dejas de mirarme así, te llevo dentro, te desnudo y te follo hasta que me supliques parar… Y luego, volver a empezar –le advirtió con brusquedad.

Dejó que la advertencia le resbalase, enamorado de su intensidad. De hecho, no había nada que quisiera más que retarlo a cumplir su amenaza. Pero sabía que la cumpliría.

–Es la celebración de la boda de LuHan –le recordó–. Bájame.

Lo bajó al suelo, con el cuidado que tendría con un niño pequeño para evitar su tropiezo.

–No quiero soltarte.

Dejó sus pies en el suelo, pero mantuvo los brazos alrededor de él. JunMyeon no necesitaba que YiXing se explicara porque sabía exactamente lo que sentía. Estar juntos otra vez era un sueño que no quería que terminase. Siempre habían encajado, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, tan perfecta y naturalmente ensamblados que asustaba.

–Creo que ahora necesito ese trago del que hablabas.

Necesitaba algo, algo que lo obligara a tomar distancia de YiXing.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó, soltándolo definitivamente, con expresión de disgusto.

**_«T_ ** **_ú. Dentro de mí. Ahora_ ** **_»._ **

–No estoy acostumbrado a beber. Tú eliges.

Alisó las arrugas del traje y se mojó los labios resecos.

Con una mano en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura, lo llevó hasta una elegante mesa vacía. Después de ayudarlo a sentarse, con modales que hubieran enorgullecido a cualquier madre, JunMyeon lo observó mientras YiXing se dirigía al bar; estaba sediento, la lengua se le pegaba al cielo de la boca. YiXing siempre había tenido el mismo efecto en él. Una mirada, una caricia, un beso… y quedaba cautivado.

–Hola –dijo un bajo barítono por encima de él.

Estirando el cuello, vio al hombre que le había guiñado un ojo un rato antes, durante la ceremonia, con una sonrisa espléndida en su rostro encantador. Y encantador era. JunMyeon estaba seguro. Parecía uno de esos individuos que era capaz de salir airoso de cualquier situación, aunque lo cogieran con las manos en la masa.

–¿Qué tal? –respondió JunMyeon con cautela.

–Choi MinHo. Sólo quería conocerlo –dijo mientras extendía la mano.

JunMyeon le devolvió el saludo.

–Kim JunMyeon. Encantado de conocerlo, Sr. Choi.

–Por favor, llámeme MinHo –dijo afablemente, retirando la mano y sentándose frente a él. –¿El Dr. Kim? SeHun y LuHan siempre están hablando de usted.

–Llámeme JunMyeon.

Exploró su rostro, buscó en sus ojos _avellana_ , acaramelados, algún indicio de maldad. No vio ninguno. No estaba seguro de por qué YiXing había sido tan hostil con respecto a él. Parecía inofensivo y muy amistoso. Había algo en su sonrisa que a JunMyeon le gustaba, algo en él que a JunMyeon le gustaba.

–Bonita boda –comentó MinHo, mientras dibujaba una ligera sonrisa.

–Bonita pareja –añadió JunMyeon, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–Usted y el novio están guapísimos.

Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró, preguntándose por qué un tipo como él no estaba acompañado. Era varonilmente atractivo y estaba forrado, lo sabía.

–Entiendo que ha venido solo. No lo he visto con nadie.

Había estado sentado al lado de un hombre mayor y de una señora que podría ser su abuela durante la ceremonia.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, su cabello áureo acentuado por el reflejo de las velas que iluminaban la estancia.

–No. Estuve casado. Lo perdí hace dos años –dijo pensativo.

En ese instante se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Lo había entristecido.

–Lo siento.

–¿Y usted? ¿No tiene marido, novio? ¿Está saliendo con YiXing? Se les veía muy amistosos hace un momento –observó en tono divertido.

–No lo sé –respondió honestamente.

–¿Le importaría cenar conmigo, JunMyeon? –preguntó MinHo con toda seriedad.

Algo en sus ojos, algo en su voz, lo empujaban a decir que sí. Quizá fuera el vacío que vio en su expresión o la soledad que adivinó detrás de su más bien misteriosa fachada.

–Sí, por supuesto, me encantaría.

No era más que una cena. No había razón para rechazar la invitación.

–Deme su número –dijo mientras sacaba el móvil.

Se lo dijo de carretilla, justo antes de que YiXing volviera a la mesa con las bebidas.

MinHo sonrió, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo, y se levantó.

–YiXing, ¿cómo estás?

YiXing puso cara de póker, una expresión siniestra.

–Estaba bien hasta que empezaste a tirarle los tejos a _mi ángel_ –respondió ásperamente, dejando las bebidas en la mesa con un golpe mientras se encaraba con MinHo.

–No seas cavernícola, YiXing. Me estaba presentando.

MinHo dio un paso adelante, como preparándose para vérselas con YiXing.

–¿Le has dado tu número de teléfono? –gruñó YiXing, mirando con desaprobación a JunMyeon.

–Siéntate, YiXing. MinHo, ha sido un placer conocerte.

Sonrió a MinHo y le dirigió a YiXing una mirada de aviso.

–El placer ha sido mío, JunMyeon.

MinHo le dio la mano de nuevo y se inclinó sobre su oído.

–¿Todo bien? Parece molesto –le preguntó por lo bajo, con preocupación.

JunMyeon puso los ojos en blanco.

–Siempre está igual. No te preocupes.

–Hablamos más tarde.

MinHo se alejó, YiXing le echó una mirada beligerante, queriendo decirle que estaba dispuesto a ir a por todas. Sus ojos se clavaron en la espalda de MinHo, con los puños apretados. Se sentó y derramó accidentalmente la mitad de su bebida antes de decir nada. Sus dedos se aferraron al vaso, furioso.

–Tú no vas a ninguna parte con él.

JunMyeon lo miró y bebió un sorbo de la cremosa mezcla blanca que le había traído.

–Umm… delicioso. ¿Qué es?

– _White Russian_ –respondió enfadado–. ¿No me has oído, JunMyeon?

–Voy a seguir ignorándote hasta que hagas otra cosa que darme órdenes. No me gusta.

Le dio un trago a su bebida, disfrutando el gusto sedoso que le dejaba en el paladar.

–Choi no te conviene, JunMyeon. No se ha recuperado de la muerte de su esposo. Te haría desgraciado –refunfuñó, bebiéndose de un trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso.

–Parece muy solo –respondió JunMyeon con tristeza.

–Lo está, y lo siento por él, pero tú no eres la respuesta –dijo, el tono resignado. –Tú ya tienes un hombre que te necesita desesperadamente. Eres mío, ángel. Siempre lo has sido.

JunMyeon miró a los maravillosos ojos castaños de YiXing y cayó en sus profundidades, enteramente incapaz de negar que le pertenecía a él. Su mirada era a la vez vulnerable y agresiva, una combinación que lo hacía desear abrazarlo y aliviarle el dolor.

–No puedes darme órdenes y esperar que te obedezca ciegamente, YiXing. Yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Siempre lo he hecho. No soy el chico ingenuo que una vez conociste.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida mientras lo miraba con total fascinación. Pudo ver un velo de sudor cubriéndole la cara, sus emociones, a duras penas contenidas, asomando a la superficie. YiXing se levantó y lo cogió de la mano, haciéndolo ponerse de pie.

–Vamos a bailar.

No fue una petición, fue una declaración.

JunMyeon dejó su vaso casi vacío sobre la mesa y lo siguió.


	8. VII

Bailar con YiXing era como hacer el amor en la pista de baile. Lo abrazó, lo acarició, lo sedujo con dulces toques, le susurró obscenidades al oído hasta hacerlo arder y endurecer bajo su ropa interior. Cuando abandonaron la pista de baile, después de bailar algunas canciones, JunMyeon estaba prácticamente jadeando.

SeHun cortó su tarta de boda; arrojó su ramo de novio, que voló directamente a las manos de JunMyeon, aunque no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por cogerlo; LuHan, por su parte, no se molestó en arrojar la liga del novio. Se la quitó a SeHun en privado y la puso directamente en el bolsillo de YiXing con una sonrisa maliciosa. Para su sorpresa, YiXing la aceptó con una amplia sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda a su hermano pequeño, dejando a LuHan con la perplejidad escrita en el rostro.

–Hemos cumplido con nuestras obligaciones. Vamos a pasear –dijo YiXing con voz seductora a JunMyeon, de pie a su lado, mientras tomaban otra copa y observaban a los invitados abandonar poco a poco el banquete.

JunMyeon no preguntó a dónde iban. No le importaba. Su mano buscó la mano de YiXing y se perdió en ella. Lo seguiría a dónde él quisiera llevarlo.

YiXing cruzó lentamente a través del césped, soltándolo de la mano y abrazándolo por la cintura cuando llegaron a un sendero pavimentado. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza al guardia de seguridad que vigilaba el acceso al sendero.

–Nadie más puede entrar aquí esta noche –instruyó YiXing con gravedad mientras hacía pasar a JunMyeon, rodeando a aquel hombre de mediana edad.

–Sí, señor Xiao. Me aseguraré de que nadie pase –respondió el guardia.

Estaba oscuro, probablemente sin iluminar para mantener a los invitados lejos de las zonas donde YiXing no los quería. JunMyeon suspiró con deleite cuando terminaron el sendero. La luz de la luna iluminando el embarcadero privado y el agua de la bahía, una vista increíble de puntos de luz en la distancia a la que se sumaba la belleza de los astros.

–Es precioso. ¿Es este tu embarcadero?

–Sí, es mío, para mi uso exclusivo –contestó de manera algo ominosa.

JunMyeon pasó al embarcadero, vigilando el tenue centellar de las tímidas estrellas.

–Así que, ¿aquí es donde te declaraste a SeHun? –le preguntó, tratando de no parecer celoso porque YiXing le hubiera hecho alguna proposición a su amigo.

–No era SeHun lo que quería. Estaba borracho y posiblemente envidiaba la felicidad de LuHan. No tenía ni idea lo serio que él tomaba su relación y si no hubiera estado borracho, nada hubiese pasado –respondió mientras lo cogía en brazos. –Aunque él hubiese aceptado, nada hubiese pasado igualmente. Estaba demasiado bebido para hacer nada esa noche y una vez que estuviera sobrio no habría querido tener nada con él. No es mi tipo.

Quería oponerse a que YiXing lo llevara en brazos, que soportara su peso camino al mirador que había al final de las tablas del embarcadero. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de YiXing y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sabiendo que podía habituarse fácilmente a que lo llevara. YiXing era el deseable macho alfa que despertaba todo deseo de ser protegido y amado, de tal manera que solo deseaba fundirse con él, dejar que lo protegiera por un instante.

–¿Y cuál es tu tipo? –preguntó JunMyeon con curiosidad.

–Un pequeño y dulce ángel, de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos avellana –replicó él, con un susurro viril, llegaban al mirador y subían algunos escalones.

JunMyeon se quedó boquiabierto al entrar, YiXing empujando con el hombro para abrir una puerta de rejilla metálica. Todo el mirador estaba protegido por la rejilla para evitar mosquitos, excepto por una pared entera de cristal, facilitando una asombrosa vista del agua.

–Esto es increíble –susurró, mientras YiXing lo bajaba al suelo.

Evidentemente, alguien los había estado esperando. El lugar estaba permanentemente decorado con muebles de exterior a prueba de temporales, pero había velas encendidas en las mesas y una botella de champán descansaba en un cubo de hielo con dos copas en forma de tulipán al lado de una enorme, confortable tumbona para dos.

–Vengo mucho aquí. Hay silencio y me da paz –mencionó YiXing, quitándose la chaqueta del esmoquin y arrojándola en una silla–. Me gusta el agua.

–Pero no tienes ninguna embarcación –notó JunMyeon, viendo que no había ninguna amarrada al embarcadero.

Él encogió los hombros y se dejó caer en la tumbona.

–Nunca he necesitado una. Puedo estar en el agua sin moverme de aquí.

Abrió los brazos, invitándolo.

–Ven aquí. Quiero discutir tu comentario acerca de ciertas pilas y cómo eso me ha afectado los últimos días.

JunMyeon se mordió los labios nerviosamente. En realidad, lo que YiXing quería decir es que quería una revancha, una reciprocidad que probablemente incluyera besos que cortaran la respiración y tortuosos juegos eróticos. Lanzó una mirada fugaz a la puerta.

–Ni se te ocurra. Puedo levantarme y alcanzarte en segundos, especialmente con esos zapatos –le razonó con un tono de fingida amenaza–. O vienes a mí o voy por ti.

Suspiró, sabiendo bien que no deseaba irse. Deshaciéndose de sus incomodos zapatos y de su saco, se deslizó en la tumbona y al instante se vio rodeado por unos brazos bien formados que lo abrazaban fuertemente contra un pecho igualmente fuerte.

–¡Qué mandón eres! –le dijo, aparentando contrariedad.

–Siempre lo he sido. ¿Ahora te das cuenta? LuHan empezó a decírmelo en cuanto pudo hablar –replicó entre risas.

De hecho, esa manera de hacerse cargo de las situaciones fue algo que JunMyeon siempre admiró en él, pero YiXing había elevado el ser autoritario a un nivel superior. Supuso que se debía a su éxito.

–Eres distinto ahora –reflexionó. YiXing era educado y culto, pero no estaba seguro de que hubiese cambiado tanto en su interior. Como entonces, aún tenía que pulir las aristas a sus emociones. Sólo había aprendido a encubrirlas tras una apariencia exterior apacible.

–¿Y eso es bueno o malo? –preguntó él, su mano subiendo y bajando por el brazo cubierto de JunMyeon, y la tela de su incitante camisa no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo para evitar ponerle la carne de gallina.

–Ni uno ni otro –respondió JunMyeon, convencido que, debajo del brillo y el esplendor, seguía siendo la misma persona. Algo que era, a la vez, alarmante y reconfortante.

–¿Qué tal te han servido las pilas nuevas? –preguntó YiXing, el sonido de su voz grave, áspero.

–Muy… estimulantes. Gracias –rió con un deje de martirio mientras jugueteaba con la corbata de YiXing.

–Tuve que pelearme conmigo mismo cada noche para no echar abajo la puerta del cuarto de invitados, desnudarte y follarte hasta que gritases de placer. Me masturbé todas las noches pensando en cómo te estarías consolando.

En su voz había un matiz de desesperación. Sus dedos se enroscaron en el pañuelo que adornaba su cuello con elegancia, desprendiendo la perla que lo ataba. Continuaron la travesía con un tenue desliz sobre su camisa brillante, que aún con la escasa iluminación, podía mostrar perfectamente su torso y sus rosáceos pezones. 

–Y hoy tuve que esconder mi erección toda la tarde desde que te vi pidiendo guerra con este traje, especialmente cuando me di cuenta que no había nada más que esta camisa provocadora entre él y tu pecho, esperando que tocara tus sensibles pezones con mis dedos, mi boca.

A medida que YiXing sacaba su camisa apresada por el pantalón, sus manos quisquillosas empezaron un nuevo trayecto por su espalda. Sus uñas delineaban lentamente la carne delicada, mientras ascendían lentamente, un tacto cálido y pecaminoso. El calor se concentraba entre las piernas de JunMyeon, su miembro totalmente despierto y sensible tras oír las fantasías eróticas de YiXing. Jadeó cuando él, posesivo, rozó sus yemas en el pezón derecho, presionándolo ligeramente.

–YiXing –susurró con una voz de indigente que apenas él mismo reconocía.

Con una maniobra sutil, lo puso debajo de él de forma que permitía a JunMyeon mirarlo con deseo directamente a los ojos. Le faltó la respiración cuando vio el ansia y la necesidad reflejados en aquellos ojos castaños que tenía encima, una imagen de él que JunMyeon había querido ver por mucho tiempo, una fantasía erótica hecha realidad.

–Eres mío, JunMyeon. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Puede ser que un día me hagas perder la puta cabeza, pero al menos seré un loco feliz.

**_«S_ ** **_í. Sí. Sí_ ** **_»._ **

Todo su ser ansiaba a Xiao YiXing y solo a él. Su dominación lo excitaba, su olor lo envolvía con deseo carnal.

–Entonces, tómame, YiXing.

Se acabaron las esperas, las preguntas. Sólo existía aquel hombre para JunMyeon. Él había sido siempre el único.

–Te vas a casar conmigo, JunMyeon. Prométemelo –exigió él, sus manos empujando hacia arriba la camisa de JunMyeon, topándola hasta sus hombros dejando a su merced los rosáceos pezones, dejando sus brazos inmovilizados a los costados por la ceñida tela.

–Me lo pensaré –le respondió, gimiendo al contacto de la boca de YiXing con sus pezones, que los apretaba y delineaba lentamente. Su boca le mordió suavemente un pezón y lo succionó sensualmente antes de pasar al otro. De uno a otro, una y otra vez, hasta que la tortura del placer hizo enloquecer a JunMyeon.

–Prométemelo –le ordenó, dándole un ligero lengüetazo en un pezón.

JunMyeon agitó sus caderas, restregando su miembro latente en la erección de YiXing, necesitando el roce, necesitando ser colmado, necesitando todo de él.

–Por amor de Dios, tómame. Lo demás lo dejamos para luego –dijo vehementemente mientras se erguía un tanto y se despojaba completamente de la camisa, lanzándola hacia algún lugar desconocido, dejando su hermoso y cincelado pecho a la vista, sin un ápice de titubeo, para dejar sus manos libres y poder tocarlo.

Sus manos penetraron las hebras oscuras de YiXing, sosteniéndole la cabeza contra su pecho, urgiéndole que le diera más. Bajando los dedos temblorosos por su espalda, rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de YiXing y restregó, insistente, desesperado, su erección contra la pelvis de YiXing.

Levantó la cabeza y de los pezones de JunMyeon se fue a la boca, un reclamo dominante que lo hacía gemir ante la embestida de su lengua y presionar su falo ansioso aún más intensamente contra la entrepierna de YiXing. Su abrazo era salvaje y desenfrenado, sus manos sosteniéndole la nuca, sus desesperados dedos haciendo que su pulcro peinado quedase solamente como un recuerdo, manteniéndolo inmóvil para poseerlo. Sus lenguas se enredaron en un duelo de hambre, un duelo salvaje e indomable.

Con un grito atormentado y masculino, YiXing cayó de rodillas. Se despojó de la corbata y el chaleco, sin tomarse el tiempo de desabrocharlo, arrancándole los botones. Hizo lo mismo con la camisa, todas las prendas desechadas esparcidas por el suelo. JunMyeon se incorporó y YiXing, inmediatamente, localizó la cremallera del pantalón, la bajó y tiró del mismo caderas abajo. JunMyeon le facilitó el trabajo de tirar del pantalón levantando las caderas, quedando solamente en un apretado y pecaminoso bóxer blanco.

–Dios mío, JunMyeon. Eres la cosa más deliciosa que he visto en mi vida. Nada puede comparársete –dijo deslumbrado, puesto en pie para terminar de desvestirse. Sus ojos no se separaban de JunMyeon, reclinado de nuevo. Lo miró fijamente mientras se quitaba los pantalones, calcetines y calzoncillos, sus ojos vertían deseo.

Abrió la boca asombrado cuando vio el pene erecto de YiXing, enorme, izado sobre la planicie de su delineado abdomen, la necesidad tensando su agujero vacío. YiXing tenía el cuerpo que habitaba en las fantasías sexuales de cualquier persona. Grande, muscular y perfecto. Lo era para él, el hombre perfecto. Todo él era su YiXing, incluyendo la atenta, erótica mirada que él le dirigía desde sus intensos ojos.

Siempre inseguro de su cuerpo, debería haberse sentido avergonzado, pero no lo estaba. A YiXing le gustaba su cuerpo menudo pero curvilíneo y, además, estaba en buena forma gracias a los ejercicios aeróbicos que practicaba varias veces a la semana. Viendo la expresión de YiXing, no repudiaba ninguna de sus curvas en ese momento. Él, sin duda, adoraba su cuerpo delineado y su algo voluminoso trasero. Lo hacía sentir como una deidad sexual, un sentimiento normalmente ajeno a él.

–Ven –le rogó, extendiendo los brazos hacia él. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, llenándolo por completo.

–No, ven tú primero –le dijo divertido, tergiversando intencionalmente lo que JunMyeon quiso decir–. Me muero por saborearte y lo haré.

A gatas se acercó a la tumbona, se acomodó entre los muslos de JunMyeon, y le abrió las piernas. Su ansioso miembro resaltaba en ese bóxer blanco, a pesar de que internamente estaba muriendo de presión por ceder.

–YiXing, yo no he…. Yo no… yo –tartamudeó nervioso.

–¿Nunca has dejado a un hombre que te hiciera esto? –dijo retumbando, sus dedos masajeando los suaves muslos, tocando sutilmente la aun cubierta extensión ardiente con sus dedos, mismos que tiraban despacio del único material que le impedía contemplarlo perfectamente, provocando que su miembro saltara a la vista.

–Nadie me lo ha pedido –gimió cuando la lengua de YiXing sustituyó a los dedos, lamiendo su carne erguida con sensuales, lentos movimientos.

–Bien –respondió YiXing con satisfacción–. Y yo no te lo voy a pedir, ángel. Me llevo lo que es mío. Lo que siempre ha sido mío.

JunMyeon permaneció en silencio mientras YiXing lamía juguetonamente sobre la corona llorosa, perfilando con su diabólica lengua la superficie, recogiendo las perladas lágrimas de su deseo fervoroso. Temblando, JunMyeon cerró los puños en el cabello de YiXing, sintiendo que no podría soportar más los preámbulos cuando acarició sus testículos con un suave roce.

–Más, YiXing. Te necesito.

–Aquí me tienes, JunMyeon. Siempre me has tenido –le contestó YiXing, sus ojos castaños perforándolo mientras succionaba el glande sollozante.

El primer contacto de su boca fue agonía y éxtasis, una sensación diferente a todo lo que había conocido. De pronto, se alegró de que fuera YiXing el primero en hacerle esto, un acto tan íntimo que hubiera sido un sacrilegio hacerlo con otro. No con YiXing, nunca con YiXing. Lo que sentía con YiXing era la necesidad de aún más. Masajeó su cabeza gimiendo de deseo cuando esa lengua brutal recorrió su vara en un tortuoso vaivén, donde se detuvo vacilante en la abertura del glande, dibujando círculos a su alrededor hasta hacerlo querer gritar.

–Sigue, sigue –rogó jadeante, arqueando la espalda cuando los dedos humedecidos de YiXing se sumaron a la travesía descendiendo lentamente hasta su virgen agujero, rodeando las orillas temblorosas y ansiosas hasta que la punta de uno empezaba a punzar lentamente en su interior.

**_«_ ** **_Sí… Sí…. Tómame. Llena el vacío_ ** **_»._ **

–Dios, JunMyeon. ¡Qué apretado estás! Tan apetitoso, un banquete inmaculado que sólo yo saborearé –articuló YiXing sin descuidar su labor en el palpitante miembro de JunMyeon.

Era demasiado obvio que estuviera estrecho, jamás había llegado a este punto con nadie. Era atemorizante como el infierno, pero la mirada anhelante de YiXing mientras lamía su pene, trasmitía también afecto y ternura por estar lentamente devorándolo, tomándolo como suyo.

Levantó las caderas, pidiendo más.

–Haz que me corra. Te lo suplico.

Su cuerpo estaba a punto de arder espontáneamente, pulverizado de gotas de sudor, cada célula del mismo suplicando un respiro. Agarró la cabeza de YiXing, necesitando más fricción, pidiendo a gritos un desahogo. YiXing abrió su boca y aprisionó la corona llorosa succionando violentamente, con un llanto desolado el líquido blanquecino brotó y YiXing tarareó alegremente, lamiendo, tragando sus fluidos como una fiera hambrienta, otro dedo se introdujo lentamente, esos dígitos lo penetraban con un ritmo pausado procurando que la intromisión no provocase ninguna molestia, mientras seguía estimulándolo con la lengua y con los livianos pellizcos de su boca.

–YiXing. Dios. Sí –siseó, su cuerpo se contraía, el clímax lo golpeó con toda su fuerza, dejándolo hecho un charco sonrosado por las múltiples sensaciones, las paredes de su canal contrayéndose en torno a los dedos de YiXing. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba y se agitaba con el poderoso éxtasis. Sus dedos se aferraron a los cabellos de YiXing para soltarlos acto seguido, estremeciéndose al tiempo que las sedosas hebras le cubrían las manos. –Increíble.

Cada uno de sus sentidos estaba hiperestimulado. Jadeando, se desmoronó lentamente mientras que YiXing continuaba recogiendo con codicia cada gota de su orgasmo, alargando el placer para JunMyeon hasta hacerlo casi insoportable. Paulatinamente agregó un tercer dedo, haciendo que soltase unas cuantas lágrimas por la sobre estimulación que estaba acabando con su racionalidad para después arrebatarle un quejido, cuando los retiró con lentitud.

Cuando él se puso de rodillas, JunMyeon vio cada vena marcada en el falo congestionado, su rostro intenso, tan carnal que JunMyeon sintió un espasmo de deseo por tener a YiXing dentro de él. Queriendo darle el mismo placer que él le había dado, se acercó al masivo miembro, deseoso de sentir su sedosa textura bajo los dedos. Se sentó, hizo contacto con la mano, tocando la húmeda, bulbosa cabeza con un suspiro.

–No, JunMyeon, no lo hagas.

YiXing lo agarró por la muñeca tan intensamente que lo sobresaltó. Al mirarlo, su expresión lo previno de llevar la boca al glande. Parecía aterrado y nervioso. Su expresión no duró más que un suspiro y desapareció para dar paso a una expresión de culpa. Aflojando su agarre, sentó su cuerpo ardiendo para hablarle.

–Lo siento. A veces simplemente no me gusta… ser tocado –dijo con frustración.

JunMyeon le quitó la mano de su muñeca y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

–Y así, ¿puedo tocarte? –Abrazó con sus piernas la cintura de YiXing y presionó su pecho contra él. Le pasó los dedos por los dibujados músculos de su espalda hasta la cintura y los volvió a subir.

–Sí. Tócame así –gimió como si lo torturaran.

–Te necesito, YiXing.

–Yo te necesito a ti, ángel. Ahora.

Él se llevó la mano al pene y lo colocó a la entrada del estrecho pasaje.

–¡Estás tan estrecho! No quiero hacerte daño.

YiXing introdujo lentamente el glande y JunMyeon lo oyó mugir. Tenía el cuerpo empapado por el esfuerzo de contenerse. JunMyeon no estaba mejor, podía sentir la presión creciendo en su interior, sus paredes siendo forzadas a recibirlo con todo lo que ello implicaba: peso, textura e intensidad. A pesar de la preparación, todavía tenía muchos pensamientos contradictorios por ser su primera vez, pero el deseo de pertenecer a YiXing era más ingente que todos sus miedos.

–Tómame, YiXing. Ahora. Ve despacio primero, con cuidado lentamente. Lo necesito. Pronto te recibiré plenamente.

Quería que empujara, llenándolo una y otra vez. No le importaba nada si apenas le cabía, si dolía, simplemente lo necesitaba dentro.

Él se adentró en JunMyeon con un empuje certero, enterrándose lentamente, pero con determinación en su estrecho canal. JunMyeon gimió, siendo abierto al máximo posible con una leve quemadura que era ignorada por la plenitud que sentía, plenamente lleno de YiXing. En ese instante, nada más existía en el mundo exterior. Sólo su ansia por el hombre que lo estaba poseyendo, reclamándolo, dominando su cuerpo.

–He soñado con este momento, JunMyeon. Tantas veces –dijo entrecortado mientras acariciaba su rostro humedecido con pequeñas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos brillantes a más no poder, mientras salía y volvía a entrar con firmeza–. Esto es mejor de lo que soñé.

–Yo también –jadeó, con las piernas apretando las caderas de YiXing, pidiéndole más–. Tómame, YiXing. Haz nuestros sueños realidad. Por fin.

Todo fue apasionado y carnal, fruto de la necesidad y la desesperación. El pene de YiXing lo martilleaba hasta lo más profundo, agarrándolo por los glúteos, pegándose a él una y otra vez, asfixiando su miembro entre la presión de sus cuerpos. El aire era denso en torno a ellos y sus cuerpos empapados se abrazaron en un sutil, erótico vaivén hasta alcanzar la cima del placer.

–Córrete, ángel. Córrete por mí. Quiero ver cómo te corres.

Sus palabras lo llevaron al límite, el clímax atravesaba su cuerpo rugiendo con la violencia de un volcán cuando alcanzó un punto en su interior que él mismo desconocía. Aferrándose a YiXing como si su vida dependiera de ello, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, explotó sin la necesidad de ser tocado, sólo con la incesante fricción, gritando, convulsionándose, sus fluidos bañando ambos vientres. Su estrecho pasaje se apretó, cegando a YiXing en busca de su placer.

Tenía la espalda arqueada, su rostro era una Oda a la corrupción de un ángel, un ángel de hebras rubias distorsionadas con sus orbes avellana brotando líquido salino, sus belfos hinchados y rojizos como la sangre, y sus adorables mejillas profanadas por el carmín del placer mundano. Una vista que hacía temblar el cuerpo. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, gritó su nombre y el mundo alrededor desapareció, siendo el hombre al que se aferraba, su masa de músculos, la única cosa material que le impedía perderse también en un torbellino sideral.

YiXing lo siguió inmediatamente con un bramido de agonía, su calor inundó las entrañas de JunMyeon mientras su cuerpo se desmoronaba encima de él.

–¡Dios! –gritó, derrumbándose sobre el cuerpo de JunMyeon, su pecho palpitante, su respiración raída–. Joder. Voy a aplastarte.

Se giró a un lado y lo acercó, rodeándolo con sus brazos, aun con sus cuerpos unidos.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras recuperaban el pulso y sus cuerpos descendían las alturas del orgasmo. JunMyeon descansaba sobre el pecho de YiXing, saciado y feliz como nunca lo había estado.

–No has usado condón –dijo por fin, no sin remordimiento.

–Tienes mi informe médico –replicó él, su voz algo enronquecida.

JunMyeon no lo había leído todavía, pero no era ninguna enfermedad lo que le preocupaba. Él no le hubiera dado su informe si no fuera positivo en su totalidad.

–Yo no te he dado el mío –replicó JunMyeon.

–No hay necesidad de hacerlo, JunMyeon. Fui el primero en tu vida, tomé tu pureza con deleite. La única manera de que estuvieses contaminado sería por tu trabajo. Y si entonces fuese el caso, compartiremos lo que sea que tengas. Si es mortal, moriré contigo –contestó YiXing, completamente en serio–. No puedo vivir sin ti nunca más, JunMyeon. Es demasiado doloroso.

JunMyeon tuvo que tragarse un nudo en la garganta. Porque sentía lo mismo por él. Vivir sin YiXing había sido como vivir en la oscuridad, esperando que un día saliera el sol.

–No tengo nada. Pero no estoy tomando la píldora. Podría ser arriesgado.

**_«_ ** **_Soy médico, por el amor de Dios_ ** **_»._ **

–Me voy a casar contigo de todas maneras –resonó, enrollándose para envolverlo con su cuerpo–. Te vas a casar conmigo, JunMyeon.

No fue una pregunta, fue una exigencia.

JunMyeon sonrió, mirando a su macho alfa por encima de él, condenadamente masculino en su dominación.

–Te dije que ya hablaríamos de eso.

–Es ya. Y tú me perteneces –declaró posesivamente.

–Ya lo veremos –murmuró JunMyeon, atrayéndolo hacia abajo para darle un beso de ternura que se tornó rápidamente apasionado. Besar a YiXing era como acercar una llama a la gasolina. Se inflamaba instantáneamente al rojo vivo.

–¿Estás intentado desviar la conversación? –le reprochó YiXing cuando pudo coger aire.

–No. De verdad. Sólo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido –le dijo seductor, juguetón.

–Creí que no te gustaba el sexo, ni nada que tuviera que ver con el –le recordó YiXing con voz sugestiva.

–Me parece que he cambiado de opinión –dijo jugando con el pie en los gemelos de YiXing.

–Creo que tengo que trabajarte dando un giro de 180º –respondió con un susurro ronco.

–¿Siempre consigues lo que te propones? –preguntó JunMyeon, echándole una tórrida mirada.

–Puedes apostarlo –contestó YiXing con agresividad, enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera áurea de JunMyeon.

Mientras él procedía a amaestrarlo con sólo un beso, JunMyeon se convenció de que YiXing estaba en lo cierto.


End file.
